


Não trocaria um sorvete de flocos por você

by Pandae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Homophobia, M/M, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandae/pseuds/Pandae
Summary: Baekhyun gostava de tardes de jogos, desenhos e abraços quentinhos, mesmo que sua pose birrenta sugerisse exatamente o contrário.Entretanto, sem a menor sombra de dúvidas, a coisa que Baekhyun mais gostava no mundo todinho eram os inúmeros sorvetes de flocos que dividia com seu melhor amigo enquanto sentia-se derreter a cada sorriso em formato de coração que Do Kyungsoo lhe oferecia.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	1. De todos os loucos do mundo

**Author's Note:**

> No meio de tanto caos trouxe uma ficzinha para distrair um pouco vocês nessa quarentena.  
> Espero que gostem dessa história tanto quanto gostei de escrevê-la!  
> E um milhão de obrigadas para a @NielsonChan sempre me salvando e betando minhas histórias, a @fairyixing por essa belezura de capa e ao Clube dos Flopinhos por esse desafio super criativo <3 <3
> 
> A fic é inspirada no MV de uma música que possui o mesmo nome da fanfic:  
> Link do MV: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kP4QHmrBWwE

_**** _

_**De todos os loucos do mundo eu quis você  
Porque a sua loucura parece um pouco com a minha** _

**\- Clarice Falcão**

Baekhyun se lembrava direitinho do dia que conhecera Kyungsoo.

Ele tinha oito anos e era o último dia do ano. Particularmente, ele detestava essa época porque eram repletos de falsidade e porque sua família _sempre_ se reunia nesses dias. Para Baekhyun, não havia nada pior do que ser obrigado a se arrumar todo e ficar sorrindo para todos os tios e tias que só apareciam em dezembro para tentar mandar nele como se tivessem alguma autoridade – ou intimidade – para isso.

E ainda tinha que lidar com a casa cheia e com vários priminhos irritantes mexendo em seus brinquedos. Como se tudo isso já não fosse demais para ele lidar, ainda tinha que aguentar seu pai insistindo para que ele brincasse com seus primos “porque eles tinham a mesma idade”. Tudo uma perda de tempo, em sua opinião.

Eles até podiam ter a mesma idade, mas pelo menos Baekhyun não era o tipo de criança que invadia o quarto dos outro pra mexer na sua coleção de boneco de ação – e quebrar, vale a pena ressaltar.

Por isso ele ficou extremamente feliz quando sua mãe não o proibiu de ir levar Chopper para passear e não o obrigou a chamar seus primos para ir com ele. E mesmo que Baekhyun tenha ficado um tantinho preocupado quando viu Jongin com seu videogame portátil na mão, ele não poderia perder a oportunidade de uma tarde inteira sozinho com seu cachorro.

O parque na esquina de sua casa estava praticamente vazio, exceto pelos Park tentando montar um boneco de neve. Baekhyun não estava exatamente no clima para lidar com o enorme pateta do Chanyeol, então se encolheu o máximo possível para não ser notado e se dirigiu para o lado oposto do parque, onde ficavam os balanços.

— Sabe, Chopper, eu realmente odeio o último dia do ano. – Baekhyun murmurou passando a mão na cabeça do cachorro e se sentando em um dos balanços, o cachorro abanou o rabo em resposta – Odeio todas essas crianças mimadas mexendo nas minhas coisas. Acredita que a Yerin quebrou o braço do Goku e mamãe brigou _comigo_ só porque eu mordi ela?!

Baekhyun bufou e apertou firme a corrente do balanço.

– Você gosta desse monte de gente estranha na nossa casa, Chopper? – Baekhyun questionou fechando seus olhos por um momento, sentia uma pontinha de culpa por detestar tanto a visita de todos os seus parentes.

Em resposta, ouviu o latido de Chopper. Baekhyun abriu os olhos de uma vez ao notar que o latido do animal não estava exatamente próximo a si, como ele imaginava. Levantou-se do balanço em um salto procurando pela origem do barulho, ele não poderia deixar seu único amigo fugir e sentiu-se aliviado ao notar que o animal não havia ido muito longe.

Não pensou duas vezes antes de correr até ele.

— Chopper! – Gritou agachando-se para pegar a guia do cachorro e, quando se ergueu, sentiu uma bola de neve bater diretamente em seu rosto.

Ele quis xingar, mas no auge de seus oito anos ainda não conhecia nenhum palavrão além de “boboca”, “merda” e “droga”. Naquele momento, “droga” pareceu mais apropriado do que as outras opções.

— Que droga!

Passou a mão no rosto tirando o excesso de neve antes de encarar o pirralho boboca que havia lhe atingido. Para sua surpresa, não tinha nenhuma gangue de crianças fazendo uma guerra de neve como ele havia imaginado.

Mas sim, havia um pirralho quase da sua idade. E ele lhe encarava com a boca entreaberta e com os olhos semicerrados de um jeito _quase_ ameaçador – _quase_ porque sua diminuta estatura não ajudava em nada no quesito ameaça.

O baixinho retirou uma das luvas de suas mãos e deu um passo à frente, ainda com os olhos semicerrados. Será que ele queria brigar? Baekhyun sentiu uma irritação tomar conta de si, a mesma raiva que o fizera morder Yerin anteriormente.

— Você quer brigar? Eu acabo com você!

Surpreendentemente, o outro pirralho nada disse. Apenas tocou em seu ombro espanando dali os resquícios de neve que sobrara e disse baixinho:

— Desculpa, eu não vi você.

A raiva em Baekhyun foi apagada como se um balde de gelo houvesse sido jogado em si, sentiu seu rosto queimar de vergonha por ter reagido tão agressivamente com uma criança desconhecida. Entretanto, logo voltou a se sentir irritado. Por que diabos alguém iria ficar jogando bolas de neve a esmo por aí?

— Então você estava querendo atingir quem, hein? – Baekhyun ergueu o queixo em desafio, suas sobrancelhas franzidas e a mão do desconhecido ainda em seu ombro.

— Na árvore. – O baixinho murmurou finalmente afastando-se de Baekhyun, a cabeça baixa e as orelhas extremamente vermelhas.

Ele estava envergonhado e Baekhyun sentiu-se um idiota ao notar que não tinha ninguém por perto. O garoto estava brincando sozinho.

— Cuidado para não atingir outras pessoas. – Ele falou trazendo a guia de Chopper para mais perto.

O garoto assentiu antes de erguer o olhar, seus olhos imensos espremidos como se ele estivesse prestes a ameaçar alguém e Baekhyun reprimiu a vontade de engolir em seco.

— Você quer brincar comigo?

Baekhyun sabia que seu rosto estava vermelho mais uma vez. Ele não estava acostumado com crianças desconhecidas o chamando para brincar e, um tanto rápido demais e na defensiva, respondeu:

— Não sou bom em brincar na neve.

Talvez ele tenha soado um pouco mais rude do que imaginara porque, para sua surpresa, o baixinho simplesmente virou as costas e se afastou.

🍦

Baekhyun viu o mesmo garoto apenas dois dias depois, no mesmo parque e quase no mesmo horário. Dessa vez, Baekhyun não levara Chopper para passear, ele havia “fugido” de sua casa quando foi repreendido por entrar em uma briga com Jongin – em sua defesa, o seu primo é que tinha dado o primeiro soco.

Ele estava se sentindo um pouco amuado naquele dia, mesmo que tecnicamente houvesse fugido de casa – porque ele tinha avisado seu pai que iria fugir para o parque – ainda assim esperava que alguém viesse atrás dele pedir desculpas por terem sido tão injustos com ele.

Mas ninguém veio e ele continuou sentado no mesmo balanço se sentindo incrivelmente sozinho.

Foi naquele instante que o viu. O baixinho não estava muito longe do lugar que se encontraram pela primeira vez, mas daquela vez ele não estava tentando matar ninguém com bolas de neve. Ele estava sentado no chão fazendo um boneco e parecia tão concentrado que Baekhyun não conseguiu evitar sorrir.

Sentindo-se um pouco envergonhado pela forma como agira no outro dia, Baekhyun se aproximou um tanto receoso. O baixinho não levantou os olhos quando ele se agachou ao seu lado e nem fez menção de falar alguma coisa, ao invés disso continuou trabalhando no mini boneco de neve a sua frente.

— Você quer ajuda para fazer um boneco maior? – Baekhyun falou olhando de canto de olho para o garoto e, ele podia jurar, viu um fantasminha de um sorriso surgir nos cantos dos lábios em formato de coração.

— Achei que você não fosse bom em brincar na neve.

O rosto de Baekhyun ficou mais uma vez vermelho e ele resistiu ao impulso de esparramar a neve que o outro estava usando para trabalhar.

— Eu não queria mesmo. – Resmungou fazendo menção de se levantar e observou os olhos do outro se arregalarem ainda mais.

— Por favor.

Baekhyun semicerrou os olhos tentando decidir se o garoto estava tirando uma com sua cara e, por fim, acabou dando de ombros e decidindo que não tinha porque ficar bravo.

Não demorou muito para Baekhyun perceber que o outro garoto não era do tipo tagarela e que toda aquela aura de maldade que o rodeava era pura fachada. Na verdade, o baixinho era apenas um tanto tímido demais.

Talvez por isso Baekhyun tenha se surpreendido quando, ao terminarem o boneco – e vale ressaltar que não ficou um dos mais bonitos –, o baixinho tenha se virado para ele e dito:

— Você gosta de sorvete?

— Gosto. – Baekhyun franziu as sobrancelhas sem entender a pergunta.

— Tem uma sorveteria na rua de baixo.

— Eu sei, ela inaugurou no começo de dezembro. – Baekhyun ergueu o queixo se sentindo orgulhoso por conhecer aquela informação – Mas está frio agora.

O baixinho encolheu os ombros e piscou duas vezes em um pedido mudo.

— Está _muito_ frio. – O Byun enfatizou.

— Minha mãe pode fazer um chocolate quente pra gente, se você não quiser sorvete.

— Espera, sua mãe é a dona da nova sorveteria? – Os olhos de Baekhyun duplicaram de tamanho, ele nunca tivera um amigo que fosse dono de uma sorveteria.

O baixinho assentiu.

— Okay, eu tomo sorvete com você, mas com uma condição… – Baekhyun encolheu-se um pouco ao ser atingido por um floco de neve solitário e continuou sem dar tempo para que o outro pudesse se manifestar – Só se você me der um sorvete de flocos. É meu preferido do mundo todinho.

Daquela vez, Baekhyun teve certeza que viu um sorrisinho nos lábios do garoto.

— A propósito, qual o seu nome? – Ele perguntou se dando conta que até agora não havia feito aquela pergunta essencial.

— Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo. – As orelhas do baixinho atingiram uma tonalidade de vermelho que Baekhyun desconhecia – E você?

— Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. – Ele sorriu coçando a parte de trás de sua cabeça – Vamos?

E, surpreendendo-o mais uma vez, Do Kyungsoo estendeu a mão até entrelaçar os dedos nos de Baekhyun e se pôs a correr.

Aquele inverno ficou marcado na memória de Baekhyun. Naquele mês, ele aprendeu que, na verdade, talvez fosse tão mimado quanto seus primos. Também aprendeu que finais de ano – e início – não precisavam ser sempre um martírio se tivesse uma companhia agradável ao seu lado… Mas, sobretudo, aquela estação ficou marcada porque, pela primeira vez em sua curta vida, Baekhyun tinha um amigo.

🍦

Aos onze anos de idade, Baekhyun já sabia que não gostava de garotas. E mesmo que seus pais tenham brigado com ele quando contara e tenham dito que ele era muito novo para saber dessas coisas, e até mesmo o tivesse trocado de escola, Baekhyun não tinha dúvida nenhuma em seu coração.

Entretanto, ele tampouco achava que gostava de garotos. Sendo bem sincero, Baekhyun não gostava da maioria das pessoas, mas sabia que não era igual as outras crianças da sua idade. Ou pelo menos era o que ele achava, afinal, ele não ouvia nenhum dos colegas de sua escola comentando sobre o coração batendo mais forte ao ver o melhor amigo.

E não havia uma vez sequer que Baekhyun não sentia seu coração quase rasgando seu peito ao ver Kyungsoo. Ou, pior ainda, quando Kyungsoo sorria e Baekhyun sentia que poderia derreter no chão como um floco de neve caindo em um dia ensolarado. Mas o que fazia Byun ter certeza absoluta de que não era igual aos seus colegas, era a saudade que corroía seu peito durante a semana inteirinha só porque não podia ver Kyungsoo naqueles dias.

Mas então chegava sexta-feira e finalmente Baekhyun era liberado a contragosto por seus pais, e podia correr a rua inteira até entrar na sorveteria dos Do, receber um beijo de sua tia e subir as escadas até estar jogado na cama ao lado de Kyungsoo enquanto saboreavam um sorvete de flocos trazidos pela mãe de seu amigo.

Na mesma proporção que sexta-feira era o melhor dia da semana, os domingos eram os piores porque era justamente quando tinha que se despedir do baixinho e passar mais uma penosa semana sem poder vê-lo.

Naquela noite, em plena quarta-feira, Baekhyun sentia que não iria suportar os dois próximos dias. Sexta parecia longe demais e ele sentia uma saudade imensa de ouvir a voz aveludada de seu melhor amigo. Era por volta das 22h e ele sabia que Kyungsoo ainda não havia ido dormir porque era naquele dia que saía capítulo novo de Flake Ice Cream, um mangá que seu amigo acompanhava fielmente. Então, com a destreza de quem já tinha feito isso anteriomente, Baekhyun se esgueirou até o telefone que ficava no corredor apenas para raptá-lo sem se importar muito com o fio denunciando onde estaria o aparelho.

Na segurança de seu quarto, discou os números tão conhecidos e esperou que Kyungsoo atendesse.

— Ei, ‘tá dormindo? – Murmurou sentindo seu coração falhar uma batida ao ouvir o “alô” sonolento do outro lado da linha.

— Não, não… Pode falar.

Baekhyun enrolou o fio em seu dedo antes de dizer:

— Nada… Eu só estava pensando em você. – Ele se sentia um idiota assumindo coisas assim em voz alta, mas não conseguia pensar em nenhuma desculpa coerente para dizer.

— Saudade, é? – Ele quase podia ouvir o sorriso de lado que Kyungsoo sempre oferecia para ele.

— Só um pouquinho.

“Só um pouquinho o tempo todo”, ele queria completar, mas achava que talvez aquilo fosse meloso demais para se dizer para outro garoto.

— Então você já está melhor que eu. – Kyungsoo respondeu – Minha saudade já está maior que One Piece.

Baekhyun riu e quis morrer ao ouvir a risada gostosa do outro lado da linha. Era possível gostar tanto de alguém assim?

— Amanhã eu levo um sorvete pra você na sua escola, Byun.

— Okay, até amanhã, Soo.

— Até amanhã, Baekkie.

🍦

Mesmo que tivesse plena certeza de que não gostava de garotas, o primeiro beijo de Baekhyun foi com uma.

Era a festa de aniversário de Yixing, um dos colegas de Kyungsoo. Quando pensava naquela noite, Baekhyun _quase_ desejava ter aceitado o pedido de sua mãe e não ter saído de casa.

Entretanto havia sido Kyungsoo quem pedira para ele ir e, como o bobo apaixonado que ainda era, como poderia ele ter dito não para o melhor amigo? Então, mesmo que preferisse ficar em casa assistindo série abraçadinho com Kyungsoo, ele se arrumou e desceu a rua de sua casa até estar dentro do quarto do baixinho esperando-o terminar de se arrumar.

O quarto de Kyungsoo era um dos lugares favoritos de Baekhyun. Talvez fosse porque suas melhores lembranças estavam ali ou porque estar em sua própria casa era um tanto quanto aversivo demais desde que tentou se assumir para sua família, aos onze anos. De qualquer forma, Baekhyun não conseguia evitar um sorriso quando olhava o mural de fotos e desenhos em cima da escrivaninha do amigo. E era com o coração acelerado que constatava que ele próprio estava presente na maior parte do mural.

No centro de todas as fotos deles tomando sorvete ou de Baekhyun tocando piano, havia um desenho que ele tinha dado para Kyungsoo em seu aniversário de quinze anos, há dois meses. Baekhyun se lembrava de ter passado a madrugada toda desenhando e jogando fora várias produções porque não tinha conseguido capturar a beleza do momento, até que finalmente se sentiu satisfeito. Não era algo elaborado demais, era simples e minimalista como a maior parte dos desenhos de Baekhyun. Nesse em específico, era possível ver apenas a silhueta de dois garotos abraçados dividindo um sorvete.

— Quer de volta o desenho, é? – a voz de Kyungsoo tão próxima de seu ouvido o despertou das lembranças.

— E se eu dissesse que quero? – Baekhyun riu sentindo-se ser abraçado por trás, as borboletas em seu estômago se agitaram e ele se perguntou se algum dia pararia de ser tão trouxa pelo outro.

— Mandaria você se foder. – Kyungsoo retrucou depositando um beijo suave na bochecha de Baekhyun antes de afastar para terminar de se arrumar.

Baekhyun se derreteu como o sorvete que tanto gostava.

Sentou-se na beirada da cama e observou seu amigo caminhando pelo quarto usando apenas uma boxer preta. O filho da puta era tão bonito que chegava a ser injusto com os pobres mortais e era em momentos como aquele que Baekhyun quase cedia ao desejo do seu coração de se declarar para Kyungsoo. Mas então sua coragem ia embora e mais uma vez ele se via apenas suspirando de amores sem dizer uma palavrinha sequer sobre seus sentimentos.

Yixing os recebeu na porta com um copo na mão e um sorriso radiante no rosto. Baekhyun retribuiu o sorriso e se apresentou, com o canto dos olhos observou Kyungsoo apenas acenando com a cabeça antes de arrumar seus óculos no rosto. Mesmo que o tempo tenha passado e Kyungsoo já não era mais tão tímido quanto no passado, ele continuava não sendo a pessoa mais sociável do mundo.

— No porão. – Yixing falou abrindo espaço para que os dois entrassem.

Havia pelo menos umas vinte pessoas no porão. O cheiro de álcool misturado com fumaça tomava conta do ambiente e uma música alta ecoava por todo o espaço. Todos ali pareciam se conhecer e ter um certo grau de intimidade, e até mesmo Kyungsoo não demorou muito até estar se sentindo um pouco mais soltinho – talvez o álcool tenha uma certa responsabilidade nisso, claro. Baekhyun não bebia, na verdade, ele achava um pouco irresponsável que os pais de Yixing deixassem um bando de adolescentes se embebedarem no porão.

— Por que você não estuda na nossa escola? – Junmyeon questionou em algum momento da noite.

— Meus pais acham que a outra escola é melhor. – Baekhyun deu de ombros e abriu um sorriso amarelo torcendo para mudarem de assunto.

Para sua sorte, adolescentes bêbados tem um foco abaixo de zero. Foi apenas uma música do Red Velvet começar para que todos que estavam sentados no chão se levantassem para dançar.

Kyungsoo não se levantou.

Ele jogou suas pernas sobre as de Baekhyun e deitou a cabeça no ombro do amigo, os olhos piscando adorável e demoradamente de um jeito fofo demais para a sanidade de baekhyun.

— Quando você vai me contar a verdade por trás do motivo de você não estudar na escola do bairro?

O coração de Baekhyun falhou uma batida e ele se remexeu um pouco inquieto. Ele nunca havia contado para Kyungsoo a verdade, mas era óbvio que seu melhor amigo sabia que ele estava mentindo.

— Não é nada demais. – Sussurrou.

— Se te faz ficar triste sempre que fala sobre, é importante sim, Baekkie. – Kyungsoo endireitou seu corpo e olhou com expectativa para Baekhyun.

— Quando eu tinha onze anos, entrei numa briga feia com meus pais. Como punição, eles me afastaram de você. – Baekhyun encolheu os ombros.

— Essa é a versão que você sempre conta quanto te pressiono, mas tudo bem… – Kyungsoo estendeu a mão e deslizou seus dedos pela bochecha de Baekhyun, arrancando um suspiro involuntário do amigo. – Você sabe que pode confiar em mim, não é?

Baekhyun assentiu.

— Então quando você estiver pronto para me falar sobre tudo, vou estar aqui. 

Mais uma vez, Baekhyun assentiu não confiando em sua própria língua para falar nada porque sabia que, caso abrisse sua boca, acabaria soltando tudo aquilo que vinha guardando para si.

— Acho que agora quero uma bebida. – Baekhyun falou e observou Kyungsoo sorrindo antes de se levantar para atender o pedido do Byun.

A verdade é que Baekhyun nunca mais ousara dizer em voz alta qualquer coisa que fosse relacionado com sua sexualidade, e isso incluía o motivo de seus pais terem trocado ele de colégio. Todas as coisas que seus pais falaram quando tentou conversar com eles tantos anos antes faziam com que ele sentisse como se estivesse fazendo algo errado, como se fosse um pecado ou um crime hediondo. Então era compreensível que Baekhyun nunca tivesse dito nem mesmo para seu melhor amigo que talvez fosse gay.

— O pessoal vai brincar de Verdade e Desafio. – Kyungsoo falou entregando o copo solicitado para seu amigo.

— Você quer jogar? – Baekhyun cheirou o copo e torceu o nariz, detestava o cheiro de álcool.

Kyungsoo deu de ombros como se não se importasse, mas Baekhyun conhecia o amigo bem demais para saber que ele queria sim, só estava um tantinho receoso.

Não demorou para que o som fosse abaixado e todos os que sobraram naquela altura da noite se sentassem em uma roda no centro do porão. Baekhyun sentia-se leve, mesmo que não tivesse bebido nada além de um golinho de seu copo, e não conseguia parar de sorrir a cada vez que Kyungsoo encostava nele.

Na sua cabeça de bobo apaixonado, talvez a mão apoiada despreocupadamente em sua coxa significasse algo além do que realmente significava.

Baekhyun não correu de nenhum desafio. Sendo bem sincero, ele estava evitando escolher Verdade porque poderia acabar se metendo em uma situação constrangedora ao ter que responder alguma pergunta comprometedora. Entretanto, para seu incrível azar, foi justamente através de um desafio que ele acabou se comprometendo.

— Verdade ou Desafio? – Questionou Yixing com seus olhinhos brilhando em direção a Baekhyun. Naquela altura do campeonato, o anfitrião já estava deitado no colo de Junmyeon, um tantinho bêbado demais.

— Desafio. – Baekhyun ergueu o queixo sentindo-se confiante com o calor da mão de Kyungsoo em sua perna.

Junmyeon inclinou seu corpo para sussurrar algo no ouvido de Yixing que deu um sorriso travesso antes de repetir o que foi dito em voz alta:

— Eu desafio você a beijar, tipo de língua mesmo, a pessoa mais bonita dessa roda.

Baekhyun abriu a boca para protestar, ele não estava pronto para se assumir gay tão abruptamente assim. Pelo amor de Deus, ele nem havia contado para seu melhor amigo e como poderia simplesmente beijá-lo?

— Anda, Baekhyun, não temos a noite toda. – Algum dos convidados brincou e Baekhyun sentiu seu coração acelerar.

Devagar, ele olhou em direção de Kyungsoo. Talvez se eles se encarassem, alguma faísca pudesse acontecer e, igual nos filmes que assistiam, poderiam se aproximar lentamente e se beijarem na frente de todo mundo.

Mas a vida não era igual um daqueles filmes e Baekhyun sentiu uma rachadura surgir em seu coração quando notou que Kyungsoo nem ao menos olhava para ele. O golpe final, que estraçalhou seu pobre coração de uma vez só, foi quando o calor da mão de Kyungsoo se afastou de sua perna.

Talvez aquilo não significasse nada, mas Baekhyun era adolescente e estava completamente apaixonado, e o que ele viu naquele momento foi um claro sinal de rejeição.

— Taeyeon. – Seus lábios se moveram quase sem emoção nenhuma e ele se virou para a garota mais velha a sua frente, a qual revirou os olhos com um sorriso um tanto debochado.

Baekhyun não ouviu os gritos e brincadeiras dos outros adolescentes, e sendo bem sincero, ele nem ao menos se lembrava direito de ter se inclinado para Taeyeon e tomado os lábios da garota com os seus. Aquele era seu primeiro beijo e Baekhyun nem ao menos conseguia prestar atenção no mover dos lábios nem na língua de Taeyeon invadindo sua boca, tudo o que ele conseguia focar era nos pedaços de seu coração sendo levados pelo vento.

🍦

Se Baekhyun parasse para pensar, com toda certeza definiria o ano em que completou dezesseis como sendo o pior de toda sua vida.

O ambiente em sua casa estava cada vez pior e Baekhyun se esforçava o máximo para não ficar em casa, o que não significava muita coisa visto que seus pais mantinham rédea curta sobre cada passo que ele dava. Toda noite, antes de dormir, Baekhyun refletia o motivo de todo aquele controle. Será que, para seus pais, era tão inadmissível assim que seu único filho não gostasse de garotas?

Ter Chopper consigo era a única coisa que mantinha a situação em sua casa minimamente suportável e Baekhyun vinha sentindo um medo esmagador sempre que pensava em como seu companheiro já estava incrivelmente velhinho. Na mesma proporção, sua amizade com Kyungsoo era o que o impedia de simplesmente ligar o foda-se para tudo. Desde aquela fatídica noite, no aniversário de Yixing, Baekhyun resolvera engolir todos seus sentimentos por Kyungsoo e fingir que nunca havia sentido nada por ele além da amizade. E incrivelmente ele estava indo muito bem, obrigado.

Apesar das coisas estarem um pouquinho fora do lugar ultimamente, foi apenas depois de maio que tudo desandou de vez para si. E tudo devido a duas grandes catástrofes que aconteceram em um curto período de tempo.

Naquele dia, Baekhyun tinha acordado um pouco mais cedo que o normal e estava se arrumando para ir à escola, sentia um gosto amargo na boca e uma sensação esquisita no estômago, mas achou que não fosse nada importante até ouvir sua mãe gritar por ele. E embora sua mãe tivesse vários defeitos, gritar com toda certeza não era um deles.

A sensação esquisita que sentira anteriormente cresceu até invadir seu peito e apertá-lo de um jeito esmagador. Ele sabia que algo havia acontecido e foi só quando encontrou sua mãe agachada na varanda que notou uma pequena ruptura em seu mundo.

— O-o que ele tem? – Gaguejou agachando-se ao lado de sua mãe e deixou que sua mão alcançasse as orelhas caídas de Chopper. Ele queria chorar ao notar os olhinhos brilhantes acompanharem seu movimento sem que ele tivesse força para levantar a cabeça.

— Eu acordei e ele estava assim. – A voz de sua mãe falhou ao final e Baekhyun notou que ela segurava-se para não chorar – Leva ele pro carro, por favor.

Naquele dia e no dia seguinte, Baekhyun não foi à escola. Sentia-se destruído sempre que o horário de administrar a medicação de Chopper chegava e tudo o que ele podia fazer era desligar o despertador porque ele havia ido embora para sempre. Chopper tinha catorze anos quando faleceu e, por ideia de sua mãe, fizeram um pequeno funeral no quintal de sua casa.

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, o Sr. e Sra. Byun enterraram as cinzas na árvore favorita de Chopper. Ninguém disse nada nem contaram histórias engraçadas sobre como o cachorro havia sido fiel e o melhor companheiro durante todos aqueles anos, e Baekhyun agradeceu porque sabia que se abrisse a boca, iria chorar feito uma criança.

Quando o dia acabou, Kyungsoo não foi embora. Apenas abraçou Baekhyun e conversaram baixinho até o sono chegar, e Kyungsoo não saiu da cama para se deitar no colchão estendido no chão como normalmente acontecia. E mesmo que a situação não fosse nada favorável, Baekhyun lembrava-se de pensar que poderia se acostumar a dormir daquela forma antes de finalmente se entregar ao mundo dos sonhos.

A segunda grande catástrofe aconteceu apenas três semanas depois, no dia seguinte ao seu segundo beijo.

Tudo começara no domingo, quando Baekhyun entrou em uma briga com seu pai, ele não se lembrava como fora o início ou qual foi o maldito motivo de tudo aquilo, mas a situação ficou tão insuportável que tudo o que fez foi abrir a porta e sair de sua casa sem pensar duas vezes. Caminhou sem rumo por alguns minutos sentindo um vento frio atingir sua pele porque, obviamente, ele havia esquecido de pegar um casaco ao sair.

Seus pés o levaram até o parque próximo de sua casa e ele se sentou em um dos balanços sem saber o que fazer. Ele podia ser um pouco impulsivo às vezes, mas não era o tipo de pessoa que simplesmente fugia sem falar nada. Puta merda quando era criança ele pedia permissão para seus pais para que pudesse fugir de casa! 

Mas ali estava ele, sentado em um balanço, sem um casaquinho sequer, e sem saber o que fazer. É claro que ele sempre poderia ir até a casa de Kyungsoo e contar com seu apoio, entretanto ele não tinha certeza se gostaria de ver o amigo naquele dia. A grande verdade, era que Baekhyun queria apenas saber qual a sensação de não ser ele mesmo por uma noite que fosse.

E se ele quisesse realmente fugir de si mesmo, talvez devesse começar fazendo algo que ele nunca tenha feito antes. Como encher a cara e beijar alguma pessoa desconhecida. Uma garota, se realmente quisesse fugir de seus desejos.

Sentiu suas mãos suarem, apesar do frio que sentia. Baekhyun não estava pensando com muita clareza, mas ele não conseguia cogitar sequer a possibilidade de retornar para sua casa. Antes que pudesse mudar de ideia, Baekhyun entrou em um ônibus a caminho do bairro de seu colégio porque mesmo que estivesse sendo um tanto impulsivo, não iria cometer a burrada de encher a cara no próprio bairro ou em um lugar nenhum pouco familiar.

Era por volta das 21hs quando Baekhyun finalmente adentrou um bar usando sua melhor pose de um homem adulto e maduro. Com sorte, iria conseguir descolar uma bebida e tudo daria certo. Respirou fundo e fingiu não sentir um frio na barriga quando caminhou de queixo erguido até o balcão sem nem ao menos se permitir olhar para o lado. 

— Um whiskey com gelo, por favor. – Falou com a voz firme e tomou um assento vago bem em frente ao barman.

O homem o encarou de cima em baixo e abriu um sorrisinho de canto, quase zombeteiro, e Baekhyun ergueu a sobrancelha em desafio. Já lera em alguns livros antes que o segredo para conseguir o que quer é demonstrar que já havia feito aquilo muitas vezes antes, demonstrar confiança, mesmo que na verdade estivesse quase surtando de tanto nervosismo. E foi aquilo que Baekhyun fez, encarou o barman como se ele fosse um homem adulto e não um adolescente inexperiente, e quase sorriu aliviado quando o funcionário assentiu e se afastou para preparar o drink solicitado.

Mesmo que Baekhyun estivesse chateado e irritado com tudo o que vinha acontecendo ultimamente, ele reprimiu uma vontade de fazer uma dancinha vitoriosa porque aquilo não seria algo muito maduro de se fazer. Ao invés disso, deixou seu olhar vagar pelo bar pela primeira vez desde que entrara ali.

Não era um local muito iluminado e havia algumas pessoas espalhadas por ali, alguns homens dançavam com os amigos na pista de dança e a música que ecoava pelo ambiente não era desconfortável. Na verdade, o bar era muito mais aconchegante do que Baekhyun julgara que seria.

— Sabe, seria mais fácil mostrar a identidade para ele.

Baekhyun voltou seu olhar para a pessoa ao seu lado. Era um rapaz não muito mais velho que si, e que definitivamente não tinha idade para comprar bebida alcoólica, ele mantinha um copo de cerveja seguro entre suas mãos e um sorriso gatuno no canto dos lábios enquanto olhava para Baekhyun.

Antes que ele pudesse responder qualquer coisa que fosse, o barman retornou colocando um copo no balcão bem em frente a Baekhyun.

— Aqui, garoto. – E com uma risada divertida o homem se afastou deixando um Baekhyun um tanto indignado para trás.

Porque o que havia sido posto à sua frente era um maldito copo de Coca-Cola.

Entretanto, mesmo que estivesse se sentindo incrivelmente frustrado e com o orgulho um tantinho ferido, parte de si também estava aliviado. No fundo, talvez ele realmente não estivesse pronto para encher a cara, ainda mais em um bar em outro bairro e sem ninguém em quem ele confiasse ao seu lado.

— Eu te avisei. – O rapaz ao seu lado falou soltando uma risadinha baixa e Baekhyun praticamente virou seu corpo inteiro para encará-lo.

— Foi assim que conseguiu, foi? Com uma identidade falsa?– Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

O rapaz riu mais uma vez e inclinou seu corpo para mais perto como se fosse contar um segredo:

— Não exatamente.

Baekhyun engoliu em seco a vontade de soltar alguma resposta sarcástica. O rapaz parecia ser alguém simpático e não merecia que Baekhyun descontasse nele a irritação que sentia dentro de si.

— Se você quiser, posso te comprar uma bebida. – Ele deu de ombros e bebeu um gole de seu copo olhando de canto de olho para Baekhyun.

Talvez fosse apenas impressão, mas algo na forma como o rapaz olhava para si e sorria fazia Baekhyun ter a leve impressão que estava sendo alvo de um flerte. Balançou a cabeça se desvencilhando dessas divagações, porque obviamente estava errado, e bebericou sua Coca-Cola.

— Não, não, obrigado. Eu estou bem.

Mas e se realmente o cara estivesse flertando consigo? Mesmo que fosse incrivelmente improvável, Baekhyun sentia um frio na barriga o impulsionando a puxar assunto, a se deixar levar pelo momento. Não era o que ele queria no inicio de tudo? Ser alguém diferente por uma noite? 

Quem sabe ele devesse, na verdade, permitir-se ser ele mesmo e não outra pessoa?

– Meu nome é Baekhyun. – Abriu um sorriso simpático e estendeu a mão.

— Jongdae. – O desconhecido sorriu antes de apertar a mão de Baekhyun, deixando que o toque durasse um pouco mais antes de se afastar.

O celular de Baekhyun vibrou em seu bolso e ele reprimiu a vontade de verificar as mensagens. Parte de si já estava se sentindo cansado e com vontade de voltar para casa, mas ele não conseguiria lidar com seu pai naquele momento.

— Olha, desculpa perguntar, mas é que você parece meio que um cachorrinho perdido… Você sabe que lugar é esse? – Jongdae girou seu banco para ficar de frente para Baekhyun.

— Um bar. – Respondeu o óbvio. – Ou vai me dizer que aqui é uma igreja disfarçada?

Jongdae riu, divertido.

— Quero dizer, você sabe que tipo de bar é esse?

O Byun deu de ombros, sem dizer mais nada.

— Um bar LGBT.

Baekhyun arregalou os olhos por um segundo e, então, olhou ao redor mais uma vez, seus olhos se demorando um pouco mais nos homens dançando na pista de dança. Era claro que era um bar LGBT. Parecia até o destino porque, de todas as dezenas de bares que havia naquele bairro, Baekhyun escolhera justamente aquele bem na noite em que desejara profundamente fugir de si próprio. Era quase como se o universo o estivesse desafiando a parar de fugir, a ser ele mesmo.

Mas quem era Byun Baekhyun, afinal de contas?

Ele não queria pensar naquilo, não queria pensar em nada. Apesar de não querer mais encher a cara, Baekhyun resolveu mandar tudo para a puta que pariu e experimentar o novo.

— Desculpa, é só que… – Ele abriu o que torcia para ser um sorriso sedutor – Você não quer se sentar em algum outro lugar?

Jongdae não era parecido com ninguém que Baekhyun conhecia. Ele tinha um jeito carismático e uma forma leve de encarar a vida, pelo menos essa foi a primeira impressão que teve. Por um momento, foi como se um peso tivesse sido tirado das costas de Baekhyun ao constatar que ali, naquele bar aleatório com aquele desconhecido, ele podia se permitir descobrir quem ele era.

Não foi uma verdadeira surpresa quando Jongdae se inclinou e tomou seus lábios nos dele. Sua boca tinha um leve gosto de álcool e se movia de uma maneira gostosa, como se soubesse exatamente o que fazer para tornar o beijo ainda melhor. E por mais que aquele beijo tenha sido infinitamente melhor do que quando beijara Taeyeon, ainda assim parecia faltar _algo_. Era como se tivesse um pequeno receio dentro de si e uma sensação estranha sempre que pensava que conhecera Jongdae há uma hora, no máximo.

Jongdae era um desconhecido e Baekhyun o estava beijando. Aquilo era um tanto esquisito demais e fazia Baekhyun sentir como se fosse vomitar seu coração.

Naquela madrugada, quando retornou para sua casa, seu pai o esperava acordado. Baekhyun desejou profundamente que o olhar no rosto do Sr. Byun fosse de preocupação e não de decepção, mesmo que a segunda opção fosse o mais provável. Seu pai não disse nada a princípio, apenas o encarou por longos segundos até que, por fim, suspirou e disse:

— Você não levou seu casaco.

Baekhyun abriu a boca para retrucar, para dizer qualquer coisa que demonstrasse sua indignação porque, inferno!, não era como se seu pai se importasse o suficiente para vir com aquele papo de casaco! Mas, no final, tudo o que fez foi murmurar um pedido de desculpas e seguir rumo ao seu quarto, sentindo um vazio tremendo ao deitar em sua cama grande demais agora que não precisava dividi-la com um golden retriever de mais de trinta quilos.

Sua mãe o acordou no que pareceu cinco minutos depois. Seu corpo inteiro parecia ter sido atropelado por uma manada de elefantes e tudo o que ele queria era se enrolar para dormir por pelo menos mais dois séculos. E isso era porque ele não havia colocado uma gota de álcool sequer na boca.

Para variar sua boa sorte um pouco, Baekhyun perdeu o ônibus e teve que pegar carona com sua mãe até seu colégio. Chegou antes do segundo tempo começar, mas não cedo o suficiente para assistir a primeira aula. Então acabou se sentando no corredor para verificar suas mensagens para matar aquele tempo ocioso antes do sinal tocar.

Havia um número incomum de mensagens, mas Baekhyun nem se importou com elas, abrindo direto a conversada fixada na tela inicial do aplicativo. 

Abriu um sorriso distraído enquanto lia as mensagens de Kyungsoo e até mesmo ver as dezenas de fotos que seu melhor amigo tirara com a câmera nova fora algo prazeroso. Não que Baekhyun ainda estivesse apaixonado por Kyungsoo – porque ele não estava, não mesmo –, mas o que ele poderia fazer se não conseguia parar de sorrir enquanto respondia seu amigo?

O sinal tocou no instante em que Baekhyun terminou de responder Kyungsoo. Sem nem ao menos verificar as mensagens, ele bloqueou seu celular e seguiu rumo à sua próxima aula. Havia algo estranho naquele dia e ele não conseguia identificar o que era, a princípio até achou que seu rosto estava sujo ou que havia algo colado nas suas roupas, era a única explicação para literalmente todos os alunos que encontrava o encararem e soltarem risadinhas debochadas.

— Porra, perderam o cu na minha cara? – Retrucou já irritado para duas garotas que trombaram com ele na porta de sua sala.

As garotas arregalaram os olhos por um segundo e se afastaram cochichando algo entre elas.

Dentro da sala de aula, a situação não foi diferente. Enquanto atravessava todo o espaço até a sua cadeira no fundo, literalmente todos se viraram para olhá-lo, quase como se houvesse um imã em Baekhyun que atraía a atenção de quem estivesse ao seu redor. E isso era estranho para cacete porque Baekhyun não era lá a pessoa mais conhecida da escola.

Ele fez o possível para ignorar os bilhetinhos sendo trocados e os cochichos quando achavam que o professor não estava vendo. Ninguém fazia questão de esconder quem era o principal assunto e Baekhyun sentia um gosto amargo em sua boca ao pensar o que poderia ter acontecido.

Foi na hora do almoço que seus piores pesadelos se confirmaram.

— Ei, seu viadinho, por que não vem me dar um beijo?

Baekhyun parou no corredor, no caminho para o refeitório, e se virou encarando o capitão do time de basquete da escola. Um cara alto demais para um adolescente daquela idade, na opinião de Baekhyun.

— O que foi que você disse? – Ele franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto direcionava o olhar para cima, a fim de encarar o rosto de Taecyeon. 

— Vai se fazer de desentendido, gracinha? Depois de todas as fotos?

Taecyeon riu e os patetas que o seguiam imitaram o gesto.

Baekhyun balançou a cabeça, confuso, e sacou seu celular do bolso da mochila pela primeira vez desde aquela manhã. O gosto amargo em sua boca ficando cada vez pior quando abriu um link que Kyungsoo havia enviado para ele há poucos minutos. Seu nervosismo só cresceu quando finalmente foi redirecionado para uma página do instagram e todas as vozes e risadas ao seu redor se calaram no instante em que encarou a sequência de fotos.

Era ele. Na noite anterior. Aos beijos com Jongdae, o desconhecido.

Baekhyun queria chorar, queria gritar, queria sair correndo e se esconder embaixo de sua cama até que tudo aquilo tivesse sumido. Quando se imaginava saindo do armário, definitivamente ter suas fotos vazadas para toda a escola – toda a cidade, levando em consideração que seu melhor amigo já tinha acesso à elas – definitivamente não estava em seus planos.

— C-como…?

Ergueu seu olhar e encarou Taecyeon, suas vozes ainda silenciadas na mente de Baekhyun. Taecyeon falou alguma coisa e mais risadas mudas se seguiram. Foi apenas quando um dos idiotas fez um gesto obsceno simulando um boquete que tudo atingiu Baekhyun com a força de um caminhão em alta velocidade.

Toda a irritação que sentira desde a noite anterior subiu de uma vez para sua cabeça, sabia que seu rosto devia estar vermelho como um pimentão e sentia suas unhas ferirem a palma de sua mão tamanha a força com que apertava. Naquele momento, Baekhyun não pensou nas consequências. Tudo o queria era colocar para fora tudo aquilo que estava preso dentro de si, toda a angústia pela situação em sua casa, a tristeza pela morte de Chopper, a confusão de seus sentimentos por seu melhor amigo, a raiva pelos olhares e cochichos, e principalmente pelo ódio por toda aquela merda de sociedade que o fazia se sentir sujo por ser ele mesmo.

Ouviu o baque de sua mochila e de seu celular caindo no chão, mas parecia distante demais para que ele se importasse. Taecyeon ainda estava rindo quando o soco de Baekhyun atingiu em cheio seu rosto fazendo com que, finalmente, aquele imbecil calasse a boca. O sangue jorrou de seu nariz e o capitão encarou Baekhyun como se encarasse uma mosca, havia sido um soco bem dado para um garoto daquele tamanho.

Taecyeon empurrou Baekhyun fazendo-o se desequilibrar, mas aquilo não fez ele desistir. O Byun estava tomado pelo mais profundo ódio e tudo o que queria era quebrar a cara daquele imbecil por achar que poderia fazê-lo se sentir mal por ser gay.

— Você realmente acha que pode me vencer em uma briga? Logo você, um viadinho de merda? – A voz de Taecyeon sobressaiu ao eco de “Briga! Briga” que todos os outros alunos entoavam. – Quem sabe agora você vira homem.

O soco que atingiu Baekhyun no rosto fez com que ele caísse e, antes que pudesse tornar a se levantar para continuar a briga, sentiu um chute atingir suas costelas. A dor era angustiante demais e, pior do que a dor, era a constatação que não poderia se levantar para se defender direito. Tudo o que fez foi tentar cobrir o rosto com as mãos quando mais chutes e socos se seguiram.

Ninguém se moveu para tirar Taecyeon de cima de si.

Seu pai foi buscá-lo na escola, pouco tempo depois que a diretoria decidira suspender os dois envolvidos na briga. O rosto de Baekhyun ardia e sabia que deveria estar com um belo olho roxo, suas costelas também estavam doloridas, mas o que mais doía era seu coração.

— Você está bem? – Seu pai questionou quando entraram no carro e Baekhyun não conseguiu identificar emoção nenhuma em sua expressão.

Ele assentiu colocando o cinto e olhando pela janela apenas esperando que o carro começasse a funcionar, entretanto seu pai não o ligou.

— Você quer falar sobre o motivo da briga?

— Você ouviu a diretora. – Ele deu de ombros sem encarar o Sr. Byun.

— Eu quero ouvir de você.

— O quê? Você quer que eu diga em voz alta que tudo isso aconteceu porque sou um viado de merda? – Baekhyun riu sem humor nenhum finalmente virando-se para encarar seu pai – Eu já tentei te dizer, você lembra? Mais de uma vez, inclusive. Mas você quis me ouvir? Hein, pai? Por que agora magicamente você se importa com isso? Só porque seu filho perfeito levou a porra de uma surra e foi suspenso?

Baekhyun esfregou seus olhos tentando evitar que as lágrimas saíssem, ele não queria chorar na frente do pai.

— Só vamos pra casa, não precisa se dar o trabalho de fingir que se importa, okay? Porque eu estou pouco me fodendo para toda essa merda.

— Eu já disse pra você parar de falar palavrão, Baekhyun.

O adolescente soltou uma risada incrédula, era simplesmente inacreditável que de tudo que fora dito, seu pai tenha se prendido nos palavrões que Baekhyun falou.

— Sério, pai?

— O que você espera que eu fale? – Seu pai respirou fundo e girou a chave do carro – Estou decepcionado, sim. Queria uma vida diferente para você, queria ir ao seu casamento e segurar meus netos no colo… Já imaginei um milhão de coisas para sua vida, Baekhyun, mas definitivamente ver meu filho apanhando não era uma delas.

Um milhão de coisas passou pela cabeça de Baekhyun naquele instante, ele queria conversar com seu pai, explicar que ele continuava sendo o mesmo e que ele ainda podia se casar, ter filhos, e ter uma boa vida. Mas subitamente ele se sentiu cansado e confuso demais para discutir.

Talvez seu pai estivesse certo e sua vida seria diariamente um reflexo daquele dia. 

— Desculpa. – Murmurou sem saber exatamente pelo que pedia desculpas.

Mas enquanto dirigiam em silêncio para sua casa, com os prédios passando rápido do lado de fora e seu coração doendo tanto que parecia que iria explodir, Baekhyun concluiu que seu pai não era o único decepcionado ali.

🍦

A forma como Baekhyun foi arrancado do armário à força foi um divisor de águas em sua vida. Daquele fatídico dia até sua formatura, Baekhyun não abaixou a cabeça para ninguém que ousasse tentar diminuí-lo e, na ânsia por se defender, acabou construindo algumas muralhas ao seu redor. Não fora sua intenção, é claro, se afastar de praticamente todas as relações mais profundas que tinha – mesmo que se resumissem basicamente a uma ou outra amizade virtual graças ao seu vício em jogos –, mas foi o que acabou acontecendo.

Infelizmente sua amizade com Kyungsoo também não ficou isenta disso.

Eles ainda se falavam quase todos os dias e se viam frequentemente, mesmo que não tanto quanto antigamente. Entretanto não parecia haver mais aquela magia de outrora, era quase como se algo houvesse se perdido no meio do caminho... Baekhyun atribuía esse afastamento ao fato dele ter se assumido, para ele Kyungsoo tinha medo de acabar sendo associado à imagem de um cara gay.

Kyungsoo, por outro lado, apenas sentia falta das horas e horas junto de seu melhor amigo sem nenhuma preocupação além do bem estar um do outro.

E nenhum sabia exatamente como contornar a situação.


	2. Bonitinha, né? Fiz pra você

__**Me acostumei tanto a pensar em você  
Que quando não penso parece que esqueci  
Alguma coisa em casa**

**\- Soulstripper**

Baekhyun havia decidido não ir ao seu baile de formatura. Não havia sentido para ele ir à um lugar em que não existia uma única pessoa que ele gostasse, e mesmo que sua mãe tenha insistido que aquele momento era especial na vida de qualquer pessoa, ainda assim Baekhyun não queria ir. E não era como se fosse fazer alguma grande diferença em sua vida, @Han_Solo – seu amigo e parceiro de horas de jogo – tinha uma série de relatos de como bailes nem sempre eram legais.

Era a semana de sua formatura e Baekhyun tinha certeza que o smoking que seu pai comprara especialmente para a ocasião estava o encarando, quase culpando-o por não querer usá-lo.

E se ele fosse ao baile? O que poderia acontecer de errado, afinal?

Era apenas uma pulguinha atrás de sua orelha que foi crescendo, crescendo, até que Baekhyun não conseguisse pensar em outra coisa além do maldito baile.

— Mãe… – Ele começou a dizer em uma certa tarde, quando a mulher preparava o jantar e eles esperavam o Sr. Byun retornar para casa. – Como foi o seu baile de formatura?

A Sra. Byun abriu um sorrisinho travesso terminando de picar os legumes, era exatamente o tipo de sorriso que Baekhyun costumava dar quando estava se sentindo espertinho demais.

— Acho que foi o clichê que sempre vemos nos filmes. – Ela deu de ombros depositando a faca ao lado dos legumes cortados – Seu pai tinha ido com uma outra garota e eu com um outro rapaz, em algum ponto da noite alguém colocou vodka no ponche e meu acompanhante acabou passando mal. Seu pai resolveu me dar carona, ficamos conversando até o amanhecer e então acabamos nos beijando.

Baekhyun fez uma careta ao imaginar seus pais aos beijos em algum lugar no passado, era algo realmente estranho quando ele pensava no casal atualmente. Não conseguia mais ver neles a paixão e a ternura que continha naquele breve relato.

— E a acompanhante do meu pai?

— Quem sabe? – A mulher riu baixinho – Brincadeira, ela foi embora com algumas amigas para uma festa pós-baile de formatura.

O mais novo assentiu, pensativo. Bailes de formatura sempre pareciam legais demais nos filmes e relatos, e sempre terminavam com um beijo na pessoa amada. Era um pouco triste quando parava para refletir que talvez ele nunca tivesse uma experiência daquelas.

— Você quer ir ao seu? – Ela perguntou cautelosamente jogando os ingredientes na panela.

— Eu não tenho acompanhante. – Respondeu simplesmente.

Um breve silêncio se seguiu, ambos perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos. Então, sua mãe soltou um longo suspiro e caminhou até o balcão onde seu filho estava sentado.

— Olha, eu sei que não conversamos sobre sua… – Ela mordeu o lábio inferior escolhendo as próximas palavras – _Preferência_ por rapazes, e tudo bem. Mas eu odiaria ver você perder uma experiência maravilhosa simplesmente por achar que não tem ninguém para ir com você.

— Mas realmente não tem, mãe. – Baekhyun deu de ombros.

— Você já pensou em mandar uma mensagem para Kyungsoo? Tenho certeza que ele adoraria te acompanhar, principalmente porque ele acabou perdendo o próprio baile. – Ela sorriu e afagou a mão de seu filho – Você pode ir ao baile com seu melhor amigo.

Baekhyun sorriu, sentindo-se um pouco mais leve. Sua mãe tinha razão, ele poderia chamar Kyungsoo e mesmo se o outro rapaz negasse, ainda assim iria ao baile. O Ensino Médio fora uma completa selvageria para ele se privar da única coisa boa que o colégio proporcionaria.

E, além disso, aquela havia sido a primeira vez que sentiu que sua mãe estivesse aceitando-o como ele era.

— Eu vou sair, okay? – Falou rápido demais se levantando e correndo para a porta.

— Só não demore muito, okay?

Ele desceu a rua de sua casa correndo o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiam. É claro que ele poderia ter ligado ou mandado mensagem, porque Kyungsoo definitivamente o atenderia, mas Baekhyun não estava pensando direito e ele sentia uma saudade esmagadora de seu melhor amigo para perder uma oportunidade de vê-lo.

— Oi, tia. – Cumprimentou ofegante parando em frente ao balcão da sorveteria.

— Baekhyun! – A Sra. Do saiu de trás do balcão e foi até o rapaz, abraçando-o como uma mãe que não via seu filho há muito tempo – Você anda tão sumido, achei que tinha esquecido da tia!

— Até parece! – Ele riu retribuindo o abraço caloroso sentindo seu coração quentinho – O Kyung está?

— Lá em cima. – Ela respondeu se afastando para olhar para Baekhyun – Vê se não some de novo, okay?

— Okay. – Ele sorriu mais uma vez e começou a ir em direção as escadas atrás do balcão, parou subitamente e virou-se para a mulher – Tia…?

A Sra. Do riu e assentiu.

— Sim, você pode pegar sorvete.

Baekhyun sentiu seu corpo vibrar de animação antes de correr até o freezer onde continha os potes fechados, não foi difícil achar o sabor que procurava e abriu um sorriso largo.

— Vocês nunca pensaram em experimentar outro sabor de sorvete?

— Porque experimentar outro se flocos é obviamente o melhor, tia? – Baekhyun depositou um beijo suave na bochecha da mais velha.

Pegou duas colheres de metal antes de subir as escadas correndo, pulando de dois em dois degraus. Seu coração estava acelerado e ele não sabia se era por ter corrido tanto ou pelo nervosismo do convite que estava prestes a fazer. Ali, parado em frente a porta do quarto de Kyungsoo, Baekhyun pensou em desistir.

Balançou a cabeça espantando aqueles pensamentos ruins e bateu na porta, mesmo que soubesse que tinha liberdade para entrar sem ser anunciado.

— Entra! – A voz aveludada de Kyungsoo fez o pobre coração de Baekhyun dar um salto.

Será que nunca iria superar de verdade?

Baekhyun estendeu a mão e bateu de novo, sabia que não demoraria para Kyungsoo se irritar e aquilo o deixava um pouquinho empolgado, quase como aquelas crianças que tocavam a campainha e saiam correndo.

— Já disse que pode entrar! – Kyungsoo soava um tantinho impaciente e Baekhyun bateu na porta de novo.

Ouviu um xingamento baixo do lado de dentro e um movimentar rápido. Em poucos segundos a porta foi aberta de supetão e um Kyungsoo bem irritado disse:

— Eu já diss-... Baekhyun?! – Ele franziu a sobrancelha, mas seu tom de voz um pouco mais suave não passou despercebido por Baekhyun – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— E precisa acontecer alguma coisa pra eu vir te ver? – Baekhyun revirou os olhos e estendeu o pote de sorvete – Apenas estava com saudades.

Bem devargazinho, um sorriso em formato de coração se abriu nos lábios bem desenhados de Kyungsoo e uma corzinha avermelhada pintou suas bochechas.

— Idiota. – Respondeu cortando os poucos passos que os separavam e tomou Baekhyun em um abraço apertado – Também senti sua falta.

O Byun fechou os olhos aproveitando daquele abraço. Mesmo que se vissem com certa frequência ainda, fazia um bom tempo desde que sentira os braços de Kyungsoo ao seu redor e o cheiro gostoso de baunilha que se desprendia da sua pele. 

— O sorvete vai derreter. – Baekhyun falou se desvencilhando do abraço logo ou ele é quem iria se derreter se continuassem daquela forma.

Comeram o sorvete em meio a risadas altas e conversas bobas, algo que costumava ser tão corriqueiro para eles e agora se tornara extremamente precioso. Naquele momento, nenhum dos dois se importou que estivesse quase na hora do jantar ou que talvez ficassem com dor de barriga por ingerirem tanto sorvete, tudo o que queriam era apreciar a presença do outro.

Quando terminaram, deitaram-se no chão bem no centro do quarto. Seus olhos focados nas constelações coladas no teto do quarto enquanto divagavam sobre alguma coisa qualquer, vez ou outra Baekhyun deixava seu olhar cair para o rosto ao seu lado. Kyungsoo era lindo demais até mesmo quando visto de tão perto daquela forma, chegava a ser injusto.

— Meu baile de formatura é sexta. – Baekhyun falou umedecendo seus lábios antes de voltar a olhar para cima, conseguia sentir o peso do olhar de Kyungsoo sobre si e aquilo fazia com que seu coração batesse descompassado.

— É, eu soube… Você vai?

Baekhyun assentiu obrigando-se a olhar para seu melhor amigo, seus olhos se encontraram e nenhum dos dois ousou desviar o olhar mesmo que ambos estivessem mais perto do que o aceitável.

— E eu estava pensando, se você não gostaria de ir comigo? Tipo, se você não tiver nada melhor para fazer. – Baekhyun sussurrou – Mas se você não quiser, tudo bem. Não tem problema nenhum, eu sei que pode ser um pouco complicado para você ir ao baile com um c-

Kyungsoo colocou um dedo na boca de Baekhyun, calando-o por um momento e só naquele instante o Byun percebeu que estava tagarelando como acontecia sempre que ficava nervoso.

— É claro que eu vou com você. – Kyungsoo tirou o dedo dos lábios de Baekhyun e voltou a olhar para o teto. – Na verdade, já estava ficando meio chateado achando que você não iria me chamar. Sério, estava aqui pensando “Que tipo de melhor amigo não chama o outro pro próprio baile de formatura?”.

_Melhor amigo._

O Do olhou de esguelha para seu amigo e abriu um sorriso que logo foi imitado por Baekhyun.

Não importava quanto tempo passasse, quantas outras amizades fizessem ou quais sentimentos Baekhyun tivesse, Kyungsoo sempre seria seu melhor amigo e aquilo o confortava porque ele sabia que nunca estaria sozinho.

Ou era isso o que imaginava.

🍦

O cabelo de Baekhyun definitivamente não estava de bom humor naquele dia. Ele já havia penteado para trás, tentado fazer um topete e até mesmo usara a chapinha de sua mãe na tentativa de alisá-lo – não deu certo, só para constar –, e ainda assim seu cabelo parecia apontar para todos os lados como se nunca tivesse conhecido um pente.

Resmungou tentado a mandar uma mensagem para Kyungsoo cancelando o compromisso do dia, mas mudou de ideia tão logo pegou seu celular. Não iria desistir do baile apenas por causa de seu cabelo, com certeza deveria ter algo que ele pudesse fazer para não parecer um desajeitado naquela noite.

Ainda com seu celular na mão, uma ideia borbulhou na mente de Baekhyun. Antes que pudesse pensar demais, abriu o aplicativo do YouTube e rapidamente digitou o que queria na barra de pesquisa. Abriu o primeiro vídeo que apareceu e assistiu atentamente o desenrolar na tela. Não parecia algo impossível de fazer e definitivamente iria tirar a atenção de seu cabelo.

Saiu de seu quarto bem devagar, não queria que seus pais o vissem ou perguntasse o que ele queria indo no quarto deles. Baekhyun sentiu-se orgulhoso quando retornou ao seu próprio quarto carregando a maleta de maquiagem de sua mãe.

Foram aproximadamente quinze tentativas falhas antes que Baekhyun, finalmente, acertasse o delineado do olho esquerdo seguindo a risca o tutorial de maquiagem do YouTube. E quase vinte tentativas antes de deixar o olho direito exatamente igual. Por fim, sentiu-se confiante o suficiente para esfumar um pouco da sombra vermelha que sua mãe tinha e só então sentiu-se satisfeito.

Não estava perfeito, é claro. Mas pelo menos iria desviar a atenção da bagunça que estava seus cabelos. 

— Baekhyun! – A voz de sua mãe fez com que ele desviasse o olhar de seu reflexo no espelho. – Kyungsoo já está aqui!

O coração de Baekhyun subiu até sua boca. Ele ainda nem havia colocado seu smoking e sua companhia já estava na sala conversando com seus pais.

Baekhyun grunhiu antes de correr pelo quarto tentando se arrumar o mais rápido possível para que não se atrasassem tanto. Em uma parte bem profunda de sua mente, Baekhyun se questionou sobre o motivo de Kyungsoo não ter entrado direto em seu quarto como normalmente acontecia.

Balançou a cabeça dispersando esses pensamentos. Ele não tinha tempo para isso, não quando tinha que lutar contra aquele pedaço de pano até transformá-lo em uma gravata borboleta perfeita. Grunhiu mais uma vez desistindo por hora daquela missão e buscou os sapatos perfeitamente engraxados dentro de seu armário.

Antes de sair do quarto, Baekhyun verificou seu reflexo de novo, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ficou satisfeito com o que viu.

Ouviu a voz de Kyungsoo antes de adentrar na sala. Apenas o simples ato de ouví-lo fez seu coração tropeçar em si mesmo e agitar algumas borboletas no seu estômago. Entretanto, quando o viu sentado no sofá rindo de algo que o Sr. Byun dissera, Baekhyun sentiu que poderia chorar de felicidade.

Kyungsoo era lindo. Mais lindo que qualquer pessoa tinha o direito de ser. E ele nem precisava se esforçar para ficar bonito, não precisava gastar horas e horas no espelho para fazer seus cabelos se alinharem – até porque Kyungsoo havia raspado sua cabeça na semana anterior – e não precisava assistir tutoriais na internet para tentar destacar alguma beleza.

Não, Kyungsoo era lindo sem esforço algum. 

E Baekhyun não conseguia parar de sorrir.

— Baekkie… – Kyungsoo foi o primeiro a notar sua presença e se levantou imediatamente, seus olhos parecendo vasculhar cada pedacinho da alma de Baekhyun. 

— Oi, Kyung. – Baekhyun sorriu antes de se virar para seu pai – Pode me ajudar?

Baekhyun ergueu a gravata em frente ao seu corpo e observou seu pai assentir. Sabia, pelo olhar do Sr. Byun, que ele não gostara nada do delineador ou do cabelo desalinhado, mas já era um avanço seu pai não manifestar verbalmente o descontentamento.

— Claro.

Em menos de um minuto, o pedaço de tecido já havia se transfigurado em uma gravata borboleta perfeita e, surpreendendo Baekhyun, o Sr. Byun abriu um sorriso pequeno antes de dizer.

— Eu sabia que o smoking era a escolha certa.

Quase que involuntariamente, um sorriso surgiu no cantinho dos lábios de Baekhyun. Um elogio de seu pai era tão raro quanto uma atualização de Corpos que Flutuam – uma fanfic que Baekhyun acompanhava há anos – e ele não sabia bem como lidar com aquilo. Talvez devesse sorrir mais? Ou falar obrigado?

Antes que Baekhyun conseguisse formular algum agradecimento, o momento se quebrou e seu pai saiu da sala indo atrás de sua esposa. 

— Você está muito bonito, Byun Baekhyun. – Kyungsoo falou chegando mais perto tão logo se viram sozinhos, um leve rubor tingindo as maçãs de seu rosto.

— Amigos não mentem, Kyung. – Baekhyun falou dando um leve empurrão em Kyungsoo, sentindo-se um pouco idiota tão logo fez isso.

Kyungsoo riu, aquela risada gostosa que fazia Baekhyun se derreter todo, e disse:

— Então, vamos? 

— Não ousem sair sem que eu tire uma foto. – A Sra. Byun falou, retornando a sala com seu celular em uma das mãos, um dedo em riste e um sorriso pequeno nos lábios.

Ela tampouco comentou sobre a aparência de Baekhyun, mesmo que definitivamente seus olhos tenham se demorado um pouquinho demais no rosto do Byun.

A Sra. Byun tirou mais fotos do que Baekhyun achava saudável. Foram fotos dele sozinho, dele com Kyungsoo, de Kyungsoo sozinho, deles com o Sr. Byun e, pelo menos, umas dez selfies diferentes. Quando finalmente terminaram, Baekhyun já se sentia cansado o suficiente e com uma vontade meio grande de trocarem o baile por um cinema e sorveteria.

— Não. – Kyungsoo falou assim que chegaram ao carro estacionado em frente a casa de Baekhyun.

— O que?

— Nós vamos ao baile, não adianta você dizer que está cansado e não quer mais ir. – Kyungsoo olhou de esguelha para o amigo assim que assumiu o banco do motorista.

— E você agora lê mentes, é? – Baekhyun sorriu travesso prendendo o cinto de segurança.

Ele assentiu com um sorriso presunçoso decorando os lábios em formato de coração e encarou Baekhyun por um momento, o rubor em sua face ficando mais óbvio.

— O que foi? – Baekhyun questionou sentindo as borboletas em suas entranhas se agitarem ainda mais de um jeito peculiar.

— Nada. – Kyungsoo desviou o olhar e começou a dirigir em direção a escola. – É só que você está realmente bonito esta noite, além do normal, sabe?

Baekhyun não respondeu dessa vez, seu coração falhou uma batida e ele sentia-se estranho, tinha certeza que aquelas malditas borboletas definitivamente estavam dando uma festa em seu estômago para estarem tão agitadas assim. E todos aqueles elogios vindos de Kyungsoo não ajudavam em nada a sua sanidade. Baekhyun já havia aceitado que Kyungsoo era hétero e, sendo bem sincero, era bem melhor assim porque pouparia o Do de sofrer igual ele sofrera.

Agora só faltava alguém avisar seu pobre coração.

🍦

Baekhyun estava bêbado.

Ele piscou demoradamente tentando se acostumar com o mundo girando e com a euforia que tomava conta de si, as sensações eram estranhas demais e Baekhyun não conseguia parar de rir, e muito menos controlar a vontade de ir para o centro da pista de dança e se soltar.

Era a primeira vez que bebia. Mesmo que tenha ingerido apenas dois copos do ponche batizado do baile, ainda assim ele se sentia feliz demais. Olhou para o garoto sentado ao seu lado e sorriu de novo, Kyungsoo havia acabado de retornar com mais dois copos de ponche e estava mais bonito que o normal. Baekhyun queria beijá-lo até não ter mais fôlego.

— Você quer dançar? – Kyungsoo falou abrindo um sorrisinho de lado. Ao longe, tocava alguma música pop que Baekhyun não conseguia focar o suficiente para identificar qual era.

Baekhyun sorriu de novo e se levantou puxando seu melhor amigo pela mão. Há muito tempo, ele já havia desfeito o nó da gravata e agora o tecido preto jazia pendurado em seu pescoço desleixadamente.

Ali, no centro do ginásio junto com seu melhor amigo, Baekhyun se soltou como nunca antes. Ele dançou sem se importar com as pessoas ao seu redor porque, afinal, nunca mais iria ver nenhuma delas mesmo, e tampouco se incomodou com os olhares e cochichos que sempre o acompanhavam desde que se assumira gay. 

Baekhyun se sentia livre.

E a melhor parte de tudo aquilo definitivamente era seu companheiro. Fazia muito tempo que ambos não se sentiam tão bem na presença um do outro, como se os dois anos de uma frieza sutil nunca tivesse existido. Afinal de contas, por que mesmo eles haviam se afastado? Baekhyun não lembrava e, sinceramente, não se importava mais.

Porque Kyungsoo estava ali, dançando com ele e estava com um sorriso tão lindo nos lábios que era como se o mundo finalmente pudesse alcançar a paz.

A música se encerrou e nenhum dos dois fez menção de sair do centro da pista de dança. Ambos presos demais no olhar e no sorriso um do outro.

Então, quase como se o universo estivesse conspirando contra eles, uma das músicas preferidas de Baekhyun começou a tocar. Ele quis rir da ironia do destino porque já perdera as contas de quantas vezes escutara For You, do CBX, até chorar. E todas as vezes estava pensando na mesma pessoa.

— Bem… – ele pigarreou sentindo seu rosto esquentar olhando ao redor para os casais se formando – Vamos sentar?

— Na verdade, eu estava pensando se… – Kyungsoo engoliu em seco e mordeu o lábio inferior claramente nervoso – Se você não gostaria de dançar essa música comigo…

O coração de Baekhyun parou e ele não conseguiu dizer nada. Talvez já estivesse bêbado o suficiente para estar tendo alucinações porque essa era a única explicação para seu melhor amigo, hétero, estar querendo dançar uma música lenta com ele.

— Mas… Eu… – Baekhyun não conseguia formular uma frase concreta.

— Olha, não é um baile de formatura de verdade enquanto você não tiver tido uma dança lenta com seu acompanhante. – Kyungsoo falou dando um passo à frente e apoiando uma das mãos na cintura de Baekhyun enquanto com a outra segurou a mão direita de Baekhyun – Então cala a boca e me deixa cumprir o protocolo.

Baekhyun riu se deixando levar pelo momento. Era meio estranho dançar com outro garoto, mas ao mesmo tempo era incrivelmente libertador. E a música ecoando pelas caixas de som, a iluminação baixa, e a leve tontura que ainda sentia contribuíam para deixar o momento ainda mais perfeito.

— Não sabia que você dançava tão bem. – Baekhyun sussurrou sentindo-se ser puxado para mais perto, os corpos praticamente colados e os rostos próximos demais para conseguir pensar com clareza.

— Minha mãe me fez ensaiar exaustivamente pra dançar no meu baile de formatura. – Kyungsoo deu de ombros e riu baixinho, seus olhos capturando os de Baekhyun por um momento.

Estavam tão próximos, as respirações chegavam a se confundir, Baekhyun podia até sentir o roçar de seus nariz e não conseguia mais identificar se estavam se movendo ou não. Tudo o que existia ali era Kyungsoo, ele e aquele aroma gostoso de baunilha que desprendida da pele de seu melhor amigo.

— _"Você sempre pode vir ao meu encontro e voltar ao seu lugar"._ – Kyungsoo cantarolou baixinho, a música já quase no final, e apoiou a testa na de Baekhyun.

O Byun engoliu em seco. Sabia que era um trecho da música – um trecho que sempre o fazia se encolher em posição fetal, mas ainda assim apenas um trecho – mas a forma como a voz aveludada de Kyungsoo pronunciou cada palavrinha, fazia seu estômago se revirar de um jeito gostoso.

Ele queria desesperadamente provar o gosto dos lábios em formato de coração, mas como poderia? Como poderia deixar que seu amigo sofresse tudo o que ele próprio sofreu quando se assumiu? Como poderia simplesmente ignorar tudo e todos apenas para satisfazer um desejo egoísta de seu coração?

Não, ele não era capaz. E mesmo que todas as partículas do seu corpo tenham lutado desesperadamente para se manterem ali, nos braços de Kyungsoo, Baekhyun se afastou. Foi quase como o término de um belíssimo espetáculo, quando as cortinas se fecham e a música acaba, e tudo o que resta é seu coração acelerado junto ao desejo arrebatador de reviver aquele momento.

Os cochichos e risadinhas o atingiram com a força de um caminhão em alta velocidade tão logo a música se encerrou. Baekhyun encarou cada um dos seus colegas como se pudesse matá-los com suas próprias mãos, mas sabia por sua própria experiência que aquilo de nada adiantava e, na verdade, apenas os faziam debochar ainda mais ao notar que Baekhyun ficará incomodado.

— Vem, vamos sair daqui. – Kyungsoo falou dando um passo para frente.

O rosto de Kyungsoo estava mais vermelho do que Baekhyun lembrava-se de ter visto algum dia. Seu estômago se revirou e ele sentiu um gosto amargo em sua boca ao constatar que toda aquela situação havia envergonhado Kyungsoo ao ponto dele querer inclusive ir embora… Era óbvio que aquilo iria acontecer, ele pensou. Baekhyun era alvo de piadas e risadas há dois anos, por que justo no baile, quando aparecesse acompanhado por outro garoto, seria diferente? 

Entretanto, contrariando todos os pensamentos que dominavam a mente de Baekhyun, Kyungsoo abriu um sorriso tímido antes de entrelaçar os dedos nos seus. E sem se importar com mais nada, ambos encheram mais um copo de ponche e foram embora daquele colégio sem nem olharem para trás.

🍦

Nenhum dos dois sabiam que horas eram e, sinceramente, não se importavam.

Naquela noite não havia nenhuma carga emocional, nenhum medo, nenhum estranhamento. Eram simplesmente Baekhyun e Kyungsoo contra o mundo, como nunca deveria ter deixado de ser.

— Eu nem te contei… – Kyungsoo falou entregando a garrafa de soju que dividiam, sua voz saindo um pouco embolada – Eu consegui.

Baekhyun demorou alguns segundos para processar a fala do amigo. Sentia o mundo inteiro girar ao seu redor e era um pouquinho difícil demais focar em um só ponto, entretanto, tão logo entendeu o que o amigo disse, não conseguiu conter o sorriso de orelha a orelha que surgiu.

— Você está dizendo que a carta chegou? – A animação na voz de Baekhyun era perceptível apesar da fala enrolada.

Kyungsoo assentiu abrindo um sorriso que logo se transformou em uma risada alta ao sentir os braços de Baekhyun o envolverem.

— Caralho! A gente vai pra mesma faculdade, Kyung! – Baekhyun riu depositando um beijo na bochecha de Kyungsoo, sentia-se um pouco mais confiante com o álcool circulando por seu organismo.

— Não foi dessa vez que você se livrou de mim, filho da puta. – Kyungsoo puxou Baekhyun para ainda mais perto, deixando o braço tranquilamente apoiado nos ombros do amigo.

— Como se eu quisesse… – Baekhyun soltou uma risadinha baixa e se inclinou para pegar a garrafa de soju quase vazia depositada no chão entre eles.

O álcool até poderia deixá-lo mais confiante, mas estar tão perto de Kyungsoo ainda era capaz de mexer com toda sua cabeça até não conseguir ter uma atitude sensata.

— Como você está se sentindo no seu primeiro porre?

— Tonto. E com uma sensação estranha no estômago. – Baekhyun respondeu virando-se para encarar Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun poderia passar a eternidade encarando a infinidade de constelações contidas nos olhos de Kyungsoo.

– Feliz. – Ele acrescentou – Mas acho que o álcool não tem a ver com isso…

Kyungsoo desviou o olhar, envergonhado, e Baekhyun sentiu seu coração acelerar. Se Do Kyungsoo já era bonito normalmente, imagina quando estava com vergonha?

— Bem, falta uma coisa ainda para a gente completar a noite…

— Eu não quero ir embora. – Baekhyun fez um beicinho ao pensar em voltar para sua casa.

— Não vamos ainda, bebezão. – Kyungsoo tomou a garrafa das mãos de Baekhyun e terminou de bebê-la, antes de colocar-se de pé em um salto. – Péssima ideia levantar rápido assim.

Ele piscou demoradamente algumas vezes tentando fazer o mundo se estabilizar sem nem se importar com as risadas de Baekhyun.

— Vem, quero fazer uma coisa que estava planejando há um tempo já! – Kyungsoo estendeu a mão e puxou Baekhyun para que ele ficasse de pé também.

Baekhyun ficou mais tonto do que imaginou que ficaria e sentiu seu estômago se revirar de um jeito desconfortável, suas bochechas estavam queimando e, talvez o mais peculiar de todas as coisas que estar bêbado lhe proporcionara, sua bunda _também_ estava queimando. Ele refletiu se aquilo era normal, sentir a bunda tão quente depois de beber um pouco, e até pensou em perguntar para Kyungsoo, mas por fim decidiu deixar para lá.

Ao invés disso, apoiou-se em Kyungsoo, um tanto manhoso, não queria ser obrigado a caminhar ainda mais quando estava se sentindo tão bêbado daquela forma.

— Kyunggie, não quero andar. – Ele resmungou cruzando os braços.

— Mimado.

— Me carrega? – Baekhyun piscou os olhos demoradamente usando sua melhor cara de cachorrinho sem dono.

Kyungsoo revirou os olhos.

— Vamos os dois cair.

— Isso é um sim? – Baekhyun deu um sorrisinho de lado e observou seu amigo revirar os olhos mais uma vez.

— Anda logo antes que eu mude de ideia.

Kyungsoo virou-se de costas para Baekhyun e flexionou um pouco as pernas para facilitar que seu melhor amigo subisse em suas costas. Mesmo que no fundo soubesse que aquela não era uma boa ideia, não quando ambos não estavam acostumados a beber e tinham enchido a cara, mas como poderia negar um pedido de Baekhyun?

Cambalearam daquele jeito por pelo menos uma rua, com Baekhyun totalmente debruçado e com o queixo apoiado no ombro de Kyungsoo mais confortável do que deveria. Por um milagre, nenhum dos dois caiu.

— Onde vamos? – Baekhyun sussurrou e sentiu as mãos de Kyungsoo apertarem mais firme suas coxas, enviando ondas de eletricidade por todo o corpo bebado do Byun.

Ele não poderia continuar ali, naquela situação, ou então iria acabar cedendo aos desejos de seu coração.

E Baekhyun não podia fazer isso de forma alguma.

— Kyunggie… – Ele estendeu a última letra da palavra de um jeitinho manhoso – Me coloca no chão.

Kyungsoo grunhiu.

— Por quê?

Se Baekhyun não estivesse focado demais em se manter sóbrio – tanto da bebida e tanto do cheiro gostoso de Kyungsoo que impregnava cada milímetro de seu ser –, talvez tivesse notado o jeitinho teimoso que seu melhor amigo proferiu aquela palavra.

— Quero andar. – Baekhyun falou descendo ao chão. – E você está tão bêbado quanto eu.

Seu corpo protestou ao se ver tão longe de Kyungsoo daquela forma, mesmo que, na verdade, apenas poucos centímetros os separassem agora.

— Ninguém está tão bêbado quanto você. – Kyungsoo riu de lado e estendeu a mão para entrelaçar nas de Baekhyun – Vem, vamos logo.

Durante todo o trajeto, Baekhyun não parou de falar durante um só segundo. De certa forma, falar o tempo todo o distraía do formigamento em sua mão e na forma como Kyungsoo parecia tão indisposto a ficar longe de si quanto ele próprio.

— Já chegamos? – Perguntou pela milionésima vez esperando a mesma resposta de outrora.

Entretanto, dessa vez, Kyungsoo assentiu.

— Sério?

Kyungsoo olhou de esguelha para Baekhyun e observou a expressão surpresa do outro rapaz. Definitivamente aquele era um local incomum para Do Kyungsoo querer ir.

— Um estúdio de tatuagem? – Baekhyun revirou os olhos – Te conheço, Kyung. Você não faria uma tatuagem, ainda mais bêbado.

Kyungsoo fez um gesto com a mão livre, dispensando seu melhor amigo e tocou a campainha. Sabia que ali era um estúdio 24h porque conhecia a tatuadora e, mesmo bêbado, Kyungsoo não tinha dúvida nenhuma do que queria fazer.

Ele planejara aquilo durante muito tempo, o álcool só estava lhe dando a coragem necessária.

— Kyung – Baekhyun falou puxando a mão de seu melhor amigo – Tem certeza?

— Você vai gostar do que quero tatuar. – Kyungsoo sorriu de um jeito reconfortante e apertou a mão de Baekhyun. – Vem.

E mesmo que Baekhyun estivesse um tantinho assustado, ele ainda estava bêbado e completamente apaixonado por Do Kyungsoo, se jogaria de um penhasco se Kyungsoo quisesse.

Subiram a escada até o andar de cima. Baekhyun sentia uma emoção crescente dentro de si, talvez ele devesse fazer uma tatuagem também. Ou colocar um piercing no mamilo. Ou na língua.

Seus pais surtariam se ele aparecesse com um piercing.

Baekhyun riu.

— Do que você está rindo, Baekkie?

— Acho que vou colocar um piercing. – Falou meio saltitante tão logo alcançaram o topo da escada.

— De jeito nenhum. – Kyungsoo revirou os olhos dando uma risadinha e abriu a porta à sua frente.

— Você vai fazer uma tatuagem. – Baekhyun retrucou soltando a mão de seu amigo.

— Que eu planejei há muito tempo… Há quanto tempo você está planejando colocar um piercing?

Baekhyun bufou cruzando os braços e seguiu Kyungsoo estabelecimento a dentro.

— Aí está uma pessoa que eu não esperava ver nessa madrugada. – Uma mulher apareceu vindo de uma sala em anexo.

Baekhyun a encarou. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos e um olhar profundo, e mesmo sendo claramente a dona do local, não parecia ter o perfil de uma tatuadora, visto que não possuía nenhuma tatuagem em lugares visíveis. E Baekhyun sempre imaginava os tatuadores com os corpos fechados de desenhos e piercings.

Era um estereótipo, ele sabia.

Mas o que mais chamou a atenção de Baekhyun nem foi o fato da mulher não possuir nenhuma tatuagem ou piercing, mas sim a forma íntima que ela praticamente saltitou até Kyungsoo e o tomou em seus braços em um abraço apertado.

Baekhyun não conseguia imaginar o Kyungsoo que ele conhecia sendo amigo de pessoas tão diferentes… E, pior, pessoas que Baekhyun nunca ouvira falar.

— Esse é o Baekkie. – Kyungsoo falou puxando Baekhyun pela mão tão logo se afastou da mulher.

— Ah, Baekhyun… – Seulgi deu uma risadinha travessa e estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo. – Ele é ainda mais bonito do que você descreveu, Soo.

O rosto de Baekhyun assumiu uma coloração ainda mais avermelhada do que já estava. Como assim Kyungsoo falava dele por aí? Ainda mais com pessoas desconhecidas?

E o mais importante, o que exatamente Kyungsoo falava?

— Cala a boca, Seulgi. – Kyungsoo rosnou e Baekhyun notou como suas bochechas estavam vermelhas.

Como alguém podia ser tão bonito assim? Baekhyun sentiu vontade de dar um soco nele e, logo em seguida, beijá-lo até perder o folêgo.

Balançou a cabeça dispersando seus pensamentos meio impróprios. Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil se controlar.

Seulgi riu, uma risada melodiosa que combinava consigo, e simplesmente caminhou pelo cômodo.

— Então, o que vão querer? – Questionou.

— Quero colocar um piercing no mamilo. – Baekhyun respondeu sem hesitar e recebeu um olhar assustado de Kyungsoo.

— Você está bêbado, Byun!

— Você também, Do! E ainda assim quer fazer uma tatuagem! – Baekhyun bateu o pé no chão e cruzou os braços virando-se para Seulgi que os encarava com um sorriso estranho no rosto – Quero colocar um piercing!

— Okay, Baekhyun, o que acha de você voltar amanhã e a gente coloca? – Seulgi tombou a cabeça para o lado – Seu _amigo_ já vem falando dessa tatuagem há um bom tempo, então acho melhor começar por ele.

Baekhyun bufou, exasperado. Ele queria um piercing, era quase como uma necessidade física, e definitivamente não era só porque ele estava bêbado! Ou era? Ele não sabia identificar, nunca havia ficado bêbado antes.

— O que você vai fazer, afinal? – Baekhyun resmungou sentando-se no sofá ainda de braços cruzados e ostentando um biquinho nos lábios.

— É uma surpresa, okay? – Kyungsoo inclinou-se até seu rosto estar da altura do de Baekhyun.

Ele sorriu. Um sorriso tão simples e tão bonito que fez com que Baekhyun perdesse o fôlego. Os lábios de Kyungsoo sempre pareciam tão convidativos, ainda mais quando estavam tão pertinhos daquele jeito.

— Você espera aqui? – Ele sussurrou e Baekhyun assentiu sem nem ao menos processar o que estava sendo dito.

O sorriso de Kyungsoo se alargou e ele se aproximou ainda mais, só para depositar um beijo na testa de seu melhor amigo.

Baekhyun suspirou.

Ele estava tão malditamente apaixonado e se perguntava se algum dia realmente superara Do Kyungsoo – ou se algum dia seria capaz de deixá-lo para trás.

🍦

— Puta merda, Kyung! – Baekhyun exclamou pela décima vez incapaz de desviar o olhar do antebraço de Kyungsoo.

Já fazia cerca de uns quinze minutos desde que saíram do estúdio. Baekhyun já se sentia sóbrio o suficiente e sua cabeça começava a latejar, mas seu coração continuava a bater acelerado. Ele queria chorar de emoção a cada vez que seus olhos caíam no desenho coberto pelo plástico transparente.

— Não é nada demais, Baekkie. – Kyungsoo respondeu sorrindo de lado – Agora, eu estava pensando, a gente podia pegar mais uma garrafinha de soju e ir beber no carro.

— Soju tem um gosto estranho. – Baekhyun resmungou aproximando-se mais de seu amigo, estava começando a sentir um pouco de frio agora que o álcool estava saindo de seu organismo – Quero beber outra coisa.

Kyungsoo riu e passou o braço pelo ombro de Baekhyun, trazendo-o para mais perto.

— Okay, vamos beber alguma outra coisa.

Baekhyun se aconchegou nos braços de Kyungsoo e sentiu seus olhos serem atraídos mais uma vez para a tatuagem recém-feita. Era inacreditável.

— Por que você decidiu fazer isso? – Perguntou no meio de um suspiro.

— Porque você é o meu melhor amigo, Baekkie, você é uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida e sei lá, foi um jeito de te manter sempre comigo. – Kyungsoo deu de ombros, seu rosto assumindo uma coloração avermelhada.

Baekhyun não respondeu, sentia um bolo crescente em sua garganta e tinha a sensação que se abrisse a boca iria começar a chorar. Ao invés de dizer qualquer coisa, apenas apertou mais forte a cintura de Kyungsoo e torceu para que ele entendesse tudo o que estava sentindo.

— Não é nada demais, Byun. – Kyungsoo repetiu parando em frente a única conveniência aberta que encontraram. 

— Claro que é, Kyung! – Baekhyun exclamou.

Como Kyungsoo poderia dizer que aquilo não era nada demais? Justo quando ele havia terminado de tatuar a droga do desenho que Baekhyun dera para ele tanto tempo atrás? Baekhyun sentia seu coração falhar uma batida a cada vez que encarava o desenho, e Kyungsoo tinha a capacidade de dizer que aquilo não era _nada demais_?

Era o desenho de Baekhyun. Era o contorno de dois garotos abraçados, dividindo um sorvete. Na verdade, era a silhueta de Baekhyun e Kyungsoo gravados ali, na pele do Do para todo o sempre. Como poderia não ser nada demais?

Era ultrajante ouvir aquilo.

Baekhyun sentiu seu sangue ferver e ele estava pronto para discutir, quando viu o sorriso pequeno nos lábios de Kyungsoo. Como poderia ficar bravo ou reclamar quando Kyungsoo havia acabado de marcar a amizade dos dois para sempre em sua pele?

— Obrigado, Kyung. – Baekhyun sussurrou inclinando seu corpo para depositar um beijo suave na bochecha de seu melhor amigo.

— Para com isso. – Kyungsoo falou soltando uma risada e se afastou para abrir a porta da conveniência – Vem, vamos comprar bebida e ir pro carro…

Os dois se encararam por um segundo e arregalaram os olhos.

— O CARRO! – Falaram juntos e começaram a rir.

— Ele ficou na escola, certo?

Kyungsoo assentiu sem conseguir parar de rir, uma mão ainda na maçaneta da porta da conveniência.

— Olha, a gente está bebendo, é bom ele ficar no estacionamento mesmo. Amanhã vou buscá-lo. – Kyungsoo respirou fundo e enxugou uma lágrima solitária que vazou de seus olhos devido as intensas risadas.

Eles entraram na loja, ainda rindo da situação de terem esquecido o carro no estacionamento. Claro que nenhum dos dois iria se aventurar a dirigir enquanto bebiam, entretanto se tivessem deixado o automóvel conscientemente para trás teria sido mais aceitável do que simplesmente esquecê-lo. 

Depois de muita indecisão e vários olhares feios do dono da loja pelas risadas altas, acabaram decidindo por uma garrafa com um conteúdo escuro. Baekhyun não conhecia, mas Kyungsoo afirmara que era docinho e tinha gosto de framboesa, nem daria para sentir o álcool – ele dissera. Baekhyun acreditou sem questionar.

Sem saberem bem para onde ir e sem vontade nenhuma de fazer todo o trajeto até o parque que estavam antes, resolveram por fim retornar para a escola. Naquela altura da madrugada, provavelmente já não haveria ninguém no prédio ou estacionamento e poderiam desfrutar da companhia um do outro sem nenhuma interrupção – além de, é claro, cuidarem do carro até estarem sóbrios o suficiente para dirigirem.

Como imaginaram, a escola estava vazia e não havia nenhuma luz acesa no prédio. O carro velho da mãe de Kyungsoo parecia solitário demais no estacionamento do colégio, mas de alguma forma aquilo era perfeito.

O coração de Baekhyun estava acelerado, mais do que ele se lembrava de ter estado alguma outra vez. Toda aquela noite parecia perfeita demais para ser real, era quase como um sonho que ele não queria acordar. Entretanto havia uma pontadinha de um sentimento esquisito lá no canto de seu peito, bem escondido e bem guardadinho, quase inexistente, mas que de algum jeito acaba maculando todo aquele momento.

Baekhyun não sabia o que era – e talvez realmente não fosse nada –, no entanto ainda tinha aquela sensação em seu peito dizendo que havia alguma coisa fora do lugar, como se algo pudesse dar errado a qualquer momento.

Ele não focou nessa sensação. Durante boa parte de sua vida, Baekhyun sempre esperara que algo saísse de seu controle, que algo desse errado, e ele tinha _quase_ certeza que aquela sensação era apenas uma paranóia sua. Então, ao invés de se preocupar com isso, Baekhyun apenas se sentou ao lado de seu melhor amigo no capô do carro e ficou ali, deitado, olhando as estrelas enquanto dividiam uma garrafa de uma bebida qualquer de framboesa.

— Tem gosto de suco Tang com acetona! – Baekhyun reclamou logo que bebeu o primeiro gole, mas mesmo fazendo uma careta desgostosa, forçou-se a beber um segundo gole.

— Você que não está acostumado com álcool, Baekkie! – Kyungsoo exclamou levando a garrafa aos lábios e dando um gole bem generoso.

— E você claramente está. – o Byun observou arrancando uma risada de seu melhor amigo.

No terceiro gole, Baekhyun já se sentia bêbado novamente. Havia checado o teor alcoólico da garrafa antes de começarem a beber – 11%, apenas para constar – e ele sabia que aquilo não era lá muita coisa comparado com outras bebidas, então aquilo significava que ele era mais fraco para o álcool do que achara. Kyungsoo, por outro lado, bebia como se fosse realmente um suco sem álcool algum, mesmo que a mudança em seu comportamento fosse ficando cada vez mais claro de acordo com que ia ingerindo a bebida.

— Cara, posso contar uma coisa bizarra? – Baekhyun questionou em meio a uma risada virando-se para encarar seu melhor amigo.

Kyungsoo arqueou uma sobrancelha. Naquele final de madrugada, banhado pela luz da lua e das estrelas, ele parecia ainda mais lindo do que normalmente. 

— Minha bunda tá quente. – soltou de uma vez mexendo-se desconfortável, fazia um tempinho que sentia sua bunda queimar e relacionava aquilo ao álcool.

Baekhyun não iria mentir, parte de si esperava que Kyungsoo revirasse os olhos e dissesse que aquilo era normal. Entretanto, seu melhor amigo afundou-se em uma crise de riso tão grande que não demorou até que Baekhyun o imitasse.

— Deixa eu sentir. – Kyungsoo falou esticando-se para deixar a garrafa em cima do capô do carro, ainda em meio a uma gargalhada.

— Quê? Nem fodendo vou deixar você colocar a mão na minha bunda!

— Qual é, Baekkie! A gente é amigo, não é?

— Kyungsoo! – Baekhyun empurrou Kyungsoo de leve e revirou os olhos, sem parar de rir.

Se ele deixasse Kyungsoo pegar na sua bunda, não poderia se responsabilizar caso sentisse uma certa necessidade de sentar no seu melhor amigo.

— Seu rosto está vermelho, é por causa da bebida também? 

Baekhyun assentiu rápido demais e se afastou um pouco de Kyungsoo. O que será que ele pensaria caso soubesse dos pensamentos libertinos que o Byun estava tendo?

O tempo parecia passar rápido demais. Quando chegaram ao final da garrafa, Baekhyun já estava completamente bêbado e falando um tantinho enrolado, enquanto se aconchegava nos braços de Kyungsoo para dispersar o frio.

O sol começava a dar seus primeiros indícios no céu. Baekhyun deixou que sua mão caísse próximo a nova tatuagem de Kyungsoo e a circulou devagar, tomando cuidado para não tocar logo em cima dela – mesmo que tivesse o plástico separando seu dedo do desenho. De certa forma, parecia que aquela figura havia sido feita para estar ali, estampada na pele alva de seu melhor amigo.

— Sabe, Kyung, isso é quase tão boiolinha quanto tatuar o nome de alguma namorada. – Soltou sem pensar direito, seu filtro cabeça-boca parecia estar temporariamente com defeito.

Kyungsoo soltou uma daquelas suas risadas melodiosas, gostosas de ouvir, e que fazia um certo estrago no coração de Baekhyun.

— Talvez eu seja um pouco boiolinha demais por você, o que posso fazer? – Kyungsoo falou naturalmente com um dar de ombros.

O coração de Baekhyun falhou uma batida e ele ergueu seu corpo para olhar bem para o rosto de seu melhor amigo, sem nem ao menos se importar com a distância. O que Kyungsoo estava pensando ao dizer aquele tipo de coisa?

Se seu melhor amigo não fosse claramente hétero, Baekhyun acharia que ele estava flertando consigo.

— Não diga isso. – Ele próprio sentiu sua voz um pouco mais séria.

— O quê? Por quê? – Kyungsoo apoiou-se em seus cotovelos, o que o deixava mais perto de Baekhyun e ainda mais sexy.

— Porque não.

Ele sabia que aquela não era lá uma resposta digna de um garoto maduro que logo iria para faculdade. Mas como poderia explicar para Kyungsoo que ele era completamente apaixonado e que não poderia se dar ao luxo de ter seu coração partido por seu melhor amigo? 

O aperto no peito de Baekhyun cresceu um pouco mais e agora ele já não conseguia mais fingir que não havia nada ali.

— Baekkie… – Kyungsoo umedeceu os lábios, sua voz grave saindo incrivelmente séria, e se sentou de frente para o Byun – Eu gosto de você.

— Eu sei, eu também gosto d-

— Não. – Os olhos de Kyungsoo buscaram os de Baekhyun e eles estavam tão próximos que era impossível que o Byun conseguisse raciocinar direito – Eu _realmente_ sinto alguma coisa por você, Baekhyun.

Antes que Baekhyun pudesse processar o peso daquelas palavras, ele sentiu os lábios de Kyungsoo tocarem levemente os seus.. A sensação era tão pura, tão _certa_ e ao mesmo tempo tão _errada_. Baekhyun queria se entregar, queria sentir ainda mais o gosto daquele beijo que, com apenas um singelo encostar, virara seu mundo de cabeça para baixo.

Os lábios de Kyungsoo eram tão macios e, assim que sentiu-os contra os seus, Baekhyun sentiu uma onda de eletricidade percorrer todo seu corpo. Ele queria mais, entretanto reuniu todas as suas forças e se afastou.

Ele sonhara tanto com aquele momento, com aquelas palavras, mas não era a felicidade que tomava conta de si ali, ao invés disso era o mais puro e simples medo.

— Você gosta de garotos? – Murmurou baixinho, quase temeroso.

— Não, eu nunca… – Kyungsoo umedeceu mais uma vez os lábios, claramente nervoso e desviou o olhar.

O aperto no peito de Baekhyun ficou quase insuportável.

Kyungsoo não gostava de garotos, ele mesmo estava dizendo aquilo. E era normal que um cara, bêbado, sentisse vontade de experimentar algumas coisas, ainda mais quando estava com alguém tão próximo quanto seu melhor amigo.

Ele sabia que Kyungsoo não era gay e, sendo bem sincero, ele não queria aquilo para seu melhor amigo. Só de pensar em Kyungsoo passando por tudo o que ele próprio passara, as entranhas de Baekhyun se reviravam.

Ou, em um cenário ainda pior, Baekhyun cedia a todos aqueles sentimentos conflitantes e ao homem perfeito o encarando tão perto com aquele cheiro impecável e aquela boca bem desenhada, e um dia Kyungsoo simplesmente decidia que realmente não gostava de garotos. Como Baekhyun poderia lidar com aquilo? Com uma amizade destruída e um coração partido?

— Você não sabe o que está falando, Kyungsoo. – Baekhyun falou rindo nervosamente.

— Por que você não acredita?

Baekhyun estava com medo, tudo aquilo tinha tanto para dar errado e ele não queria estragar tudo. Ele não queria se machucar, não queria machucar Kyungsoo e não queria vê-lo sofrer.

— Porque você não sabe como é, okay? – Baekhyun se afastou um pouco e passou as mãos no cabelo – Você só está bêbado e confuso.

— Eu não estou confuso. – Kyungsoo retrucou.

— Então você também gosta de garotos? 

— Não… Sim… Olha, eu não sei, okay? Talvez eu realmente esteja um pouco confuso, mas-

— Então não faça isso! – Baekhyun escorregou até estar de pé ao lado do carro – Não seja essa pessoa que por causa de uma maldita curiosidade pode simplesmente beijar seu melhor amigo só porque ele é gay, okay?

— Baekkie, eu não queria… – Kyungsoo se interrompeu parecendo não encontrar as palavras certas.

— Então não faça. Já é difícil demais sem que as pessoas me tratem como um maldito test-drive.

Kyungsoo abriu a boca várias vezes, quase como se fosse dizer alguma coisa, mas nada saiu de sua boca. 

Baekhyun sentiu seus olhos queimarem. Era difícil demais encarar Kyungsoo ali, sentado despojadamente em cima do capô do carro, tão bonito que chegava a ser injusto e com um maldito olhar de cachorrinho sem dono.

— A gente se fala depois. – Forçou um sorriso e virou-se de costas.

E enquanto corria com as lágrimas caindo de seus olhos sem ele entender o que diabos estava acontecendo e com seu coração doendo como se tivesse sido despedaçado, Baekhyun mal ouviu o pedido de desculpas sendo trazido pelo vento enquanto o dia amanhecia.

🍦

Já passava da hora do almoço quando Baekhyun acordou. Sua cabeça doía como um inferno, seu estômago se revirava como se ele pudesse vomitar a qualquer momento e sua boca estava tão seca e com um gosto tão ruim que tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era em beber dois litros de água de uma vez – e nunca mais ingerir álcool.

Mas o maior dano definitivamente era em seu coração.

Baekhyun resmungou forçando-se a se sentar na cama sentindo uma ressaca moral pior do que a ressaca física. Será que ele havia exagerado no dia anterior? Ele não sabia dizer, tudo o que tinha plena certeza era da sensação de se sentir usado.

Usado por Do Kyungsoo, seu melhor amigo.

Talvez Kyungsoo realmente não fosse hétero, entretanto aquilo não lhe dava o direito de simplesmente beijar Baekhyun apenas para sanar uma curiosidade. E mesmo que tudo aquilo trouxesse um aperto ao peito de Baekhyun, ele ainda sentia-se culpado por simplesmente ter ido embora sem conversar direito.

Ele amava Kyungsoo, então qual teria sido o problema se tivesse beijado seu amigo de volta? Exceto por um provável coração partido, tudo ficaria bem, não é?

Mas e se não ficasse? E se Baekhyun não conseguisse deixar as mágoas de lado e continuar com a amizade quando Kyungsoo terminasse tudo porque descobrira que era realmente hétero? Na noite anterior, Kyungsoo só estava curioso e bêbado. Baekhyun não precisava se machucar ainda mais e terminar uma amizade simplesmente porque amava Kyungsoo e aqueles malditos lábios macios.

As dúvidas e pensamentos continuaram fervilhando na mente de Baekhyun durante o resto do dia. Ele se sentia mal tanto pela ressaca quanto por toda a situação, entretanto não conseguia sentir vontade alguma de ligar seu celular e checar as mensagens de Kyungsoo – supondo que houvesse alguma mensagem, é claro.

Passou o dia todo jogado no sofá de sua casa assistindo um programa atrás do outro junto com sua mãe e, quando seu pai chegou do serviço, continuaram naquele silêncio tão característico de sua casa e Baekhyun se sentiu grato por não terem-no enchido de perguntas sobre a noite anterior. De certa forma, todo aquele cenário em família era um pouco reconfortante para Baekhyun depois de tudo o que passara nos últimos anos.

Naquela noite, Baekhyun dormiu cedo e acordou se sentindo revigorado no dia seguinte. E, mesmo assim, não sentia vontade alguma de checar suas mensagens ou de sair de sua casa.

Foi apenas por volta das 15h que Baekhyun decidiu fazer algo para distrair sua mente inquieta. Ligou seu computador e abriu o PUGB. Nada melhor do que jogar alguma coisa para aquietar seu coração e distraí-lo da dura realidade de sua vida.

Para sua sorte, @Han_Solo estava online.

— Baek, como foi o baile? Tu nem me contou! – Seu amigo falou logo que iniciaram a ligação enquanto esperavam a partida começar.

Baekhyun resmungou, havia sido um péssima ideia chamar Han_Solo para uma ligação. Ele não queria falar sobre a noite do baile, não queria falar do beijo suave e daquela frase sussurrada durante uma madrugada.

Entretanto, ele sentia que precisava desabafar e descobrir se ele estava agindo como um louco movido por seus medos e inseguranças. Então ele simplesmente falou. Deixou que as palavras jorrassem da sua boca e se permitiu confessar tudo o que sentira quando teve a constatação que estava sendo usado.

Quando terminou, sentiu um bolo se formar em sua garganta. Parte de si acreditara que, quando soltasse tudo o que estava prendendo desde a noite do baile, iria se sentir aliviado. No entanto, não era essa a sensação que tomava conta de si. Tudo o que sentia era um desespero e um medo descomunal.

E, para piorar, ainda haviam perdido a partida porque Baekhyun não se concentrou.

— Baek, na moral, não é a primeira vez que te falo isso, mas você deveria procurar alguma ajuda psicológica. – A voz carregada de sotaque fez o coração de Baekhyun se acelerar.

— Você está dizendo que eu agi feito louco? – Baekhyun suspirou negando uma nova partida. De repente, já não se sentia mais no clima.

— De forma alguma. Só acho que você passou por muita coisa e isso está prejudicando suas relações atualmente. – Ele ouviu um suspiro vindo do outro lado da linha – Quando eu me assumi, meus pais me fizeram passar por uma psicóloga e te garanto que foi a melhor coisa que eu fiz. Acho que iria te ajudar, cara.

Baekhyun assentiu mesmo que Han_Solo não pudesse vê-lo.

— Okay, mas o que eu faço quanto a Kyungsoo?

— Primeiro, você precisa ter na sua cabeça que o Kyungsoo não é você e que talvez ele não chegue a passar pelas mesmas coisas que você passou, e se ele passar não é por sua culpa. Em segundo lugar, se Kyungsoo é gay ou bi ou pan ou qualquer outra coisa, você negar ou você fazer qualquer coisa que seja não irá mudar nada… Exceto estragar sua amizade.

— Você está sábio demais, não ‘tô gostando. – Baekhyun resmungou.

— Eu vim da terapia ontem. – O garoto riu antes de continuar – Mais uma coisa, um coração partido faz parte da vida. O problema na sua situação é que você e Kyungsoo são melhores amigos e querem manter isso, então tudo o que podem fazer é serem sinceros um com o outro. – ele fez uma pausa – Só não esquece que não é nada bom começar um relacionamento já pensando no término, Baek.

Quando desligou a chamada, Baekhyun jogou-se em sua cama. As palavras de seu amigo virtual ainda rodando em sua mente, será que era necessário uma pessoa tão de fora da situação jogar algumas verdades em sua cara para que ele mudasse de comportamento?

Baekhyun ainda sentia o medo o corroer. Talvez realmente somente com ajuda profissional pudesse superar os traumas de seu passado e passar a caminhar para o futuro de um jeito mais saudável.

Mas, naquele momento, Baekhyun precisava dar um primeiro passo.

Ele iria atrás de Kyungsoo.

🍦

Baekhyun riu assim que retornou ao seu quarto. Um riso nervoso e sem humor algum.

Era de se esperar, é claro, que o universo não estivesse ao seu lado. Sendo bem sincero, Baekhyun se questionava se alguma vez ele já estivera porque não era possível que todas as coisas colaborassem para que tudo desse errado em sua vida.

Mas, se parasse para refletir e relembrar, ele iria ver detalhes que antes passaram despercebidos. E que agora, depois do que vira, era claro como água.

Ele se jogou em sua cama encarando o teto de seu quarto. Baekhyun queria chorar, porém nenhuma lágrima vinha e a sensação era angustiante. Seu amigo havia lhe alertado que corações partidos fazem parte da vida, ele só não esperava que aquilo acontecesse duas vezes em um período tão curto de tempo e pela mesma pessoa. 

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Sua mente voltando para quando descera correndo a rua de sua casa, desesperado demais para ver e desabafar com Kyungsoo. Entretanto, parou na esquina da sorveteria, próximo demais para ver o que desenrolava perto de um poste de luz.

Claro que o ângulo não favorecia sua visão, no entanto sua imaginação supria o restante.

Era Kyungsoo e Seulgi.

Do lugar em que estava, Baekhyun _quase_ conseguia ouvir a risada melodiosa de Kyungsoo e sua voz grave falando alguma coisa que fizera a garota rir. Era quase como assistir um daqueles vídeos bizarros que apareciam em suas redes sociais e que ele não conseguia desviar os olhos.

A intimidade dos dois era palpável. A forma como se tocavam, como se não conseguissem manter suas mãos longe um do outro, e o sorrisinho envergonhado de Kyungsoo tão parecido com alguns que o próprio Baekhyun já recebera. Na mente de Baekhyun, todas as peças pareciam se encaixar.

Inclusive, agora fazia sentido o porquê de Kyungsoo nunca ter lhe contado da amizade com a tatuadora. Talvez estivesse esperando o relacionamento ficar mais sério para dizer “Ei, Baekkie, estou namorando”.

Então era isso. Baekhyun estivera certo o tempo todo.

Kyungsoo apenas estava curioso naquela noite e isso explicava o motivo dele não ter ido até a casa de Baekhyun em nenhum momento desde o baile. Kyungsoo deveria estar envergonhado.

Sem conseguir desviar o olhar, Baekhyun observou Kyungsoo se inclinar e tomar a garota nos braços. O poste de luz não permitia que ele visse, mas Baekhyun não era idiota e conseguia muito bem imaginar os lábios se tocando alheios ao mundo ao redor.

Com o coração em frangalhos, o Byun apenas virou-se de costas e correu de volta para sua casa sem nem ao menos cogitar que, talvez, Kyungsoo e Seulgi apenas estivessem compartilhando um abraço.

🍦

Fazia quatro dias desde o baile e Baekhyun se recusava a ligar seu celular. Kyungsoo tampouco apareceu para perguntar o motivo do Byun ter desaparecido.

Sendo bem sincero, Baekhyun estava bravo. Nunca imaginara que Kyungsoo fosse o tipo de cara que colocava namoro na frente de amizade, ele que fosse para a puta que pariu também. Baekhyun estava indo muito bem, obrigado, e se divertindo muito na companhia de seus jogos e seus sorvetes de flocos.

Os malditos sorvetes de flocos que o faziam se lembrar de Do Kyungsoo, mas que eram uma companhia muito mais fiel do que seu melhor amigo.

Baekhyun não conseguia entender, mesmo que estivesse pensando nisso por todos os minutos do dia, tudo o que acontecera na última semana. Kyungsoo havia dito que gostava dele e, mesmo que fosse só uma curiosidade, ainda assim era algo muito forte para se dizer quando está envolvido com outra pessoa.

Mas Kyungsoo não enganaria o pobre coração de Baekhyun com palavras doces, tatuagens bonitas e quase beijos. Baekhyun estava maravilhosamente bem e não trocaria seus sorvetes de flocos nem mesmo por um relacionamento com a pessoa que ele tem amado por toda sua vida.

A quem ele estava querendo enganar? Baekhyun trocaria todos os sorvetes do mundo só para ter a amizade de Kyungsoo de volta. Fazia apenas quatro dias, mas a saudade corroía seu coração quase como uma dor física. Porém ele ainda não se sentia disposto a engolir toda sua dor e ir atrás de Kyungsoo – de novo. Ele queria que seu melhor amigo viesse atrás de si.

Talvez quase como se, finalmente, o universo atendesse suas preces, uma batida tímida na porta o despertou de seus infelizes pensamentos.

Bem, provavelmente era sua mãe. 

Com o coração acelerado em expectativa e torcendo para – por favor! – não ser ninguém da sua família, Baekhyun caminhou até a porta e a abriu temerosamente.

Realmente o universo começava a se movimentar a seu favor porque, no corredor com os olhos brilhantes e duas latinhas de Coca-Cola nas mãos, estava Do Kyungsoo.

— O que faz aqui? – Baekhyun resmungou voltando para dentro do quarto e se esforçando para não se jogar nos braços de Kyungsoo, afinal de contas, ele ainda estava bravo.

— Você não recebe minhas mensagens e ligações, fiquei preocupado. – Kyungsoo murmurou sentando-se na cadeira em frente ao computador e colocando as latinhas de refrigerante ao lado de um pote vazio de sorvete – Você está bem?

— Estou. – Baekhyun se sentou na cama e encarou o recém-chegado.

— Quer coca?

Baekhyun assentiu e esticou a mão para pegar a latinha de coca que lhe era estendida, tomando todo cuidado para que seus dedos não se encontrassem. Um silêncio desconfortável tomou conta do ambiente apenas sendo cortado pelo barulho das latinhas sendo abertas e pelo coração de Baekhyun que estava batendo tão rápido que ele tinha certeza que a cidade inteira deveria estar ouvindo.

— Eu… – Kyungsoo pigarreou claramente sem saber bem o que falar – Eu ia trazer um pote de sorvete, mas minha mãe me disse que seu pai tinha comprado dois potes ontem.

— É… Eu pedi pra ele ir lá. – Baekhyun deu de ombros desviando o olhar, era um pouco constrangedor dizer que pediu para o pai fazer algo porque ele não queria olhar para o melhor amigo.

— Baekkie…

Baekhyun ouviu o som da latinha sendo depositada sobre a escrivaninha e a cadeira sendo arrastada quando Kyungsoo se colocou de pé, mas ainda assim não ousou encarar o Do.

— Eu quero conversar sobre a noite do baile. – A voz grave de Kyungsoo saiu de uma vez, como normalmente acontecia quando ele estava nervoso.

Dessa vez, Baekhyun o encarou.

— Não precisa falar nada, Kyungsoo.

— Não? Então vamos ficar sem nos falar só porque eu fui um idiota que invadi seu espaço pessoal? – Kyungsoo começou a andar de um lado para o outro, sua mão passando pelos cabelos que começavam a nascer.

— O quê?! Não foi isso, é que...

— Olha, só me diga então o que foi, porque eu não consigo parar de pensar em outra coisa desde aquele dia. – Kyungsoo suspirou parecendo cansado e encarou Baekhyun com uma intensidade que o desarmou completamente – Eu não quero perder você, Baekkie.

Baekhyun tomou um gole de seu refrigerante apenas para ter mais tempo para formular o que dizer. 

— Eu gosto de você, Kyungsoo. – Baekhyun soltou de uma vez encarando um ponto fixo no chão a sua frente sem coragem nenhuma de olhar para seu melhor amigo – Desde que a gente tinha onze anos de idade, por aí. Então, na noite do baile, quando você me beijou e disse que gostava de mim também, eu não soube o que fazer e doeu muito quando percebi que era simplesmente uma curiosidade sua. – Baekhyun respirou fundo – Foi quase como se você tivesse me usado apenas porque eu era o seu melhor amigo gay, sabe? Como se eu só fosse um objeto para sanar sua curiosidade… E olha, está tudo bem um cara hétero ter curiosidade, mas não é nada legal quando nos usam apenas para isso, sabe? – Os olhos do Byun queimavam e ele sentia um bolo crescer em sua garganta, era bom soltar tudo aquilo de uma vez, entretanto ainda era doloroso – E, Kyung, não tem problema você não gostar de mim de volta, okay? Eu sei que você não gosta de garotos e sei também que você está namorando, só quer-

— O quê? – Kyungsoo o interrompeu, sua voz causando um solavanco nas entranhas do Byun – Eu não estou namorando, Baek.

— Eu vi vocês, Kyungsoo. Não precisa mais esconder. – Baekhyun forçou-se a encarar seu melhor amigo, mesmo que apenas a visão dele, tão perto e tão inalcançável, fizesse seu coração sapatear.

— Com quem? – Um pequeno sorriso surgiu no cantinho dos lábios de Kyungsoo.

— Ora, com quem mais seria? A Seulgi!

O pequeno sorriso logo se transformou em uma gargalhada descontrolada. Baekhyun sentiu a raiva crescendo dentro de si, ele havia confessado seus sentimentos para Kyungsoo e estava tentando resolver tudo, mas o imbecil estava rindo?

— Por que você não me diz o que é tão engraçado, Kyungsoo? – Baekhyun se levantou também, depositando a latinha na escrivaninha. – Se veio até aqui pra rir da minha cara, pode ir embora!

O riso de Kyungsoo morreu na garganta e ele encarou Baekhyun, quase como se o estivesse vendo pela primeira vez.

— Eu sempre te disse, Baekkie, que seu ascendente em Peixes e sua lua em Câncer não era uma boa junção. – Kyungsoo falou e Baekhyun cruzou os braços com um biquinho fofo nos lábios – Me conta o que você viu.

— Vocês dois. Juntos. Se beijando. – Baekhyun revirou os olhos.

— Você viu a gente se beijando? – Kyungsoo arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Bem, não exatamente… Mas pelo ângulo…

— Então você não viu. Você imaginou. – Kyungsoo abriu um sorriso de lado – Seulgi foi em casa nesses dias porque eu pedi, Baekkie. Eu não sabia o que fazer, você não recebia minhas mensagens nem ligações e eu não queria invadir seu espaço de novo sem respeitar seu tempo, entendeu? Seulgi conversou bastante comigo, me ajudou a ver a situação como um todo e como provavelmente você estava se sentindo, até porque ela passou por isso com a _namorada_ dela um tempo atrás.

O Byun umedeceu os lábios, sentindo-se um idiota, mas não desfez o cruzar dos braços nem o bico nos lábios. Ainda estava bravo.

— Naquele dia, você me perguntou se eu gostava de garotos…

— E você disse que não. – Baekhyun ergueu o queixo e trocou seu peso de um pé para o outro.

— Eu nunca tinha gostado antes de um garoto, Baekkie. Mas naquela noite, cada vez que você ria ou encostava em mim, parecia que meu coração ia sair correndo de tão rápido que ele batia. E não foi nem a primeira vez que isso aconteceu. – Kyungsoo mordeu o lábio inferior e desviou o olhar, seu rosto assumindo uma coloração avermelhada – E eu não pensei em como você se sentiria quando eu tentei te beijar, foi estupidez minha e eu me precipitei, e eu quero te pedir perdão por isso porque você é uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida e eu não suportaria te perder.

Baekhyun respirou fundo tentando, em vão, segurar as lágrimas. Ele não conseguia encontrar as palavras certas para dizer, toda a raiva que ele sentia anteriormente parecia simplesmente ter evaporado.

— Agora seria um bom momento para você me dizer qualquer coisa que fosse… – Kyungsoo soltou uma risada nervosa e coçou sua nuca.

O Byun piscou demoradamente algumas vezes. Ainda havia o aperto no peito e uma vozinha insistente em sua mente murmurando tudo o que poderia dar errado, o medo ainda o corroía e suas inseguranças se alastravam por seu corpo quase na mesma intensidade do que a felicidade por ouvir todas aquelas palavras.

Mas agora era hora de se arriscar.

— E-eu… Não sei o que dizer. – Baekhyun murmurou secando suas palmas suadas na sua calça de pijama. – V-você está dizendo que… Que quer tentar algo além da amizade?

Kyungsoo sorriu e deu um passo a frente tomando as mãos de Baekhyun nas suas.

— Baekkie, eu estou perguntando se você quer namorar comigo.

O coração de Baekhyun parou. Ele sonhara tanto em ouvir aquelas palavras e agora que estavam ali, ele só conseguia pensar em tudo que poderia dar errado.

— Eu não quero estragar a nossa amizade… – Sussurrou encarando suas mãos unidas, pareciam tão perfeitas juntas como se tivessem sido feitas para estarem assim.

— A gente se conhece desde pirralho, nada pode estragar nossa amizade. – Kyungsoo alargou seu sorriso em forma de coração – Mesmo se você dizer não, vou continuar aqui dividindo um sorvete de flocos com você, mas estou realmente torcendo para você dizer sim e…

Baekhyun o beijou.

Ele ainda tinha suas dúvidas e inseguranças, mas um amigo uma vez lhe dissera que não era nada recomendável começar um namoro pensando no término. Baekhyun sabia que tinha muitas questões para resolver em sua vida e sabia principalmente que precisava procurar terapia, mas naquele momento tudo o que conseguia pensar em em como os lábios de Kyungsoo eram muito mais macios do que ele se lembrava.

Kyungsoo passou um dos braços pela cintura de Baekhyun e afundou a outra mão em seus cabelos, aproveitando daquele primeiro beijo de verdade com outro garoto. A pele de Baekhyun parecia queimar a cada lugar que seu melhor amigo – e agora namorado – encostava e seu coração parecia explodir de tanta felicidade.

Quando se separaram por falta de ar, ambos tinham os lábios inchados e um sorriso alegre no rosto. Será que era muito cedo para dizer que amava Kyungsoo? Talvez.

Ao invés disso, Baekhyun simplesmente disse:

— Então, _namorado_ , quer dividir um sorvete de flocos comigo?

E, quando Kyungsoo assentiu para logo em seguida beijá-lo mais uma vez, Baekhyun sabia que o Universo nunca estivera contra si.

Apenas estava esperando o momento certo para agir.


End file.
